


Random BMC and DEH one-shots

by That_1_Nerd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Boardwalk boys, Drug Use, Gay Jared Kleinman, Gay Michael Mell, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Michael is a good boyfriend, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Protective Jake Dillinger, Protective Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski's Lisp, Soft Rich Goranski, Songfic, expensive headphones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Nerd/pseuds/That_1_Nerd
Summary: I only write for the boys since writing girls for an extended period of time makes me dysphoric, so does genderbending and making the characters trans, so if you want to see that stuff, I'm sorry. This is probably gonna mostly being Expensive Headphones, but there will be other ships.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jared Kleinman/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski & Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	1. Mama Michael to the rescue (Boardwalk Boys)

**Author's Note:**

> Boardwalk boys for the first chapter! Little Rich gets scared and his caregivers come to the rescue!

Jeremy loved horror movies, so it only made sense that he would want to go see one for his birthday with his boyfriends. 

The only problem was that one of them couldn't go. Rich, his boyfriend, was a little and whenever he got scared, he went straight into little space. So basically, the horror genre was out for him. 

When Jeremy had brought up what he wanted to do, he suggested either Michael or Jake staying home with Rich just in case, as he hasn't regressed in quite an unusual amount of time. However, Rich insisted otherwise and now here they were, hugging him goodbye on the doorstep. 

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay back with you?" Michael asked, sounding slightly concerned. Out of the four of them, he was most definitely the mother.

Rich nodded "I'm sure Micha" he replied, even if it was a lie. Truth be told he had been forcing himself to not slip into little space for a while. He thought his boyfriends didn't like caring for him because they always seemed so tired and worn out after. He felt bad about it. 

Michael looked hesitant to leave. He knew something was off. "Alright, But if you need anything, call me. I don't care if its the movies I'm leaving my phone on vibrate for you. Now c'mere" Michael said, opening his arms for a hug. Rich hugged him back tightly and Michael left a kiss on his forehead before heading out to the same P.T. cruiser he had from highschool. 

Rich then turned to Jake. "Jakey D." He said with a smile "have fun for me, okay? I'll go to the bar with y'all later tonight" 

Jake shook his head "no you won't, you're still 20. You stay here" Jake said before pulling the smaller into a hug. 

"Jaaaake" Rich whined as he hugged back "I've been to bars before!"

Jake shook his head "Yeah, and you always get caught because you look like you're two" he said with a slight laugh, still hugging the smaller boy. 

"Shut up!" Rich said, lisping with a smile that was only slightly forced. 

"Alright, I'll see you later, baby" Jake then said before placing a kiss atop Rich's head and following Michael out to the car.

Rich then turned to Jeremy, and just hugged him before saying anything. 

Jeremy hugged him back quickly "I'm sorry you can't come."

"It's fine" he said, leaning his head onto Jeremy's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart" Jeremy replied. 

"Happy birthday"

Jeremy smiled, pulling back from the hug in order to cup Rich's face in his hands. "Thank you, I promise we'll do something real special for your birthday this year." He said before kissing Rich on the lips. "Stay safe" he then added before joining Jake and Michael in the car, shutting the door behind him. And now Rich was alone. 

Rich just decided to take a nap while his boyfriends were out. He was afraid being awake and alone might cause him to slip into little space, and being little alone was scary, at least to him it was, and he didn't want his boyfriends to be upset when they come home to a little Rich.

He laid down on the couch and pulled a blanket over himself before going to sleep peacefully. He thought he would wake up to his boyfriends coming home in about 2 hours. He thought wrong.

About an hour and forty five minutes later. He woke up to a loud crash outside that scared him shitless. The sound of rain pattering against the windows was the only thing that helped him identify the sound as thunder, but he was too late. He had already slipped into little space. He quickly brought his thumb to his mouth and started sucking on it, as his pacifier was nowhere in sight.

The next thunder clap had caught him so off guard that he startled and actually fell off the couch, falling right onto his tailbone which hurt like crazy. He started crying not only from the fear he was currently feeling, but also the pain. When he remembered that nobody was home and no one would come to get him, he just cried even more.

Thankfully, Michael, Jake, and Jeremy pulled into the driveway only 10 minutes later. The rain was still pouring down as well as lighting striking the ground every minute or so. The three made a break for the door when they got out of the car, trying to avoid getting soaked. Michael reached the door first, sticking his key the lock wiggling it around, as the door lock was actually broken and took awhile to actually get it to work, when another strike of lightning came down. It was so loud that it startled Michael and he could've sworn he almost broke his key. Then he heard Rich's wail from inside and adrenaline surged through his body, along with worry. "I'm coming Richie, I'm coming!" He called through the door, still jiggling around his key in the broken lock. "God damn it" he muttered before eventually getting the lock to open. 

His heart sank when he saw Rich on the floor, sprawled out and just sobbing. It looked like he had been there for a while. Michael ran through the door, Jake and Jeremy following quickly. Michael was on the floor next to Rich within seconds, pulling the sobbing boy into his lap. "Hey, shh, it's okay baby we're here now" he said, holding the boy close and rocking him gently. He then looked up to Jake and Jeremy, who were standing right behind him. "Jake, can you get his blankie and bear from the bed, and Jeremy get his pacifier from my nightstand drawer." He ordered. 

"On it" Jake replied before heading off to their bedroom.

"Yes ma'am" Jeremy said and quickly followed Jake. Michael was pretty much referred to as the mother of the group by everyone. It had all started early in their relationship when Rich had started calling Michael 'Mama' when he was in little space, and his reasoning was that he already had a Daddy and Papa so clearly he couldn't have another. 

Soon enough, both boys came back with the items they were sent to get, Jake came first with the stuffed bear and blanket, quickly kneeling down in front of where Michael was sitting on the ground with Rich. "Here baby, look" He said, holding the small blanket and bear in Rich's line of vision before placing the items in his chest. 

Rich was still sobbing loudly, and Michael knew there was no way thunder was the only cause for his meltdown. Rich's little space was usually between 4 and 6. Right now, Michael could tell he was closer to 1 or 2, and he rarely ever slipped that young unless something was really wrong. Jeremy came back moments later with the pacifier, handing it to Michael the second he was in reach. 

"You want this baby boy?" Michael asked softly, still rocking Rich ever so slightly as he held the pacifier in front of him for him to see. He shook his head frantically and cried a little bit louder. "Okay, okay, you don't need it baby, shh, it's alright" he cooed, trying to calm the boy, but it wasn't really working. Well at least it wasn't until he heard Rich manage to say 'aba' in between his sobs. He looked up, making eye contact with Jake. "Get him a bottle, now" he said, almost sounding demanding. Aba is what Rich called a bottle. Jake nodded and quickly headed off to the kitchen, getting a bottle out and milk from the fridge, then filling the bottle and putting it in the bottle heater, drumming his fingers on the counter impatiently as he waited for it to be ready. Once the timer went off, he tested the temperature of the milk on his wrist. And when it was good he ran back over to Michael and Rich, handing Michael the bottle. 

Michael handed the pacifier back to Jeremy and took the bottle from Jake. "Hey, baby, look, it's aba" he said in a voice you would use to speak to a child. Rich's crying quieted slightly as he reached out to grab the bottle and bring it to his mouth, wrapping one of his hands over Michael's. Michael tried to pull his hand off, but Rich only tightened his grip and whined loudly. "Okay, okay, I'll hold on" he said, still rocking the smaller boy. Rich was still crying as he sucked on the bottle, but not nearly as much. "Can someone get me a tissue? He's got snot and tears all over his face" Jeremy nodded and rushed off to get a tissue. Michael then returned his attention to Rich. "How old are you right now, sweetheart?" He asked. Right now all he wanted to do was make Rich feel the best that he could, and he needed to know what age he was to do so. 

Rich looked a little conflicted when Michael asked him. He let out another little whine before pulling one hand off the bottle and holding up 1 finger, and then raised his second knuckle before returning his hand to the bottle.

"One and a half? Wow, koosuch a big boy" he said before turning to Jake. "Can you get me his diaper and pajamas?" He then asked. His voice less demanding now that Rich had calmed down for the most part. Jake nodded and headed off to get the items before returning, along with Jeremy. 

Jeremy kneeled next to Rich's head, wiping his tears off with his thumb before using the tissue to wipe his snot off and then throw it into the garbage can, surprisingly not missing. He ran his hand through the smaller boy's hair, pushing his bangs off his forehead and kissing him there gently. "There we go, all better." he said in a soft voice. Rich took his hand off Michael's and the bottle again to reach out and grab Jeremy's shirt with a death grip, preventing him from leaving again. His grip waslo so tight that His whole arm was tensed and his knuckles were turning white as his nails dug into his palms through Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy lightly wrapped one of his hands around Rich's balled up fist that was gripping his shirt, and the other to rub up and down his arm. "Hey, it's okay sweetheart. Daddy's here, he's not going nowhere" he said softly, referring to himself in the third person. Thankfully, it worked and Rich's grip loosened and his arm relaxed. 

"Baby, we gotta get you changed, okay?" Michael said, and Rich made eye contact so he took that as Rich's way of saying okay. He slowly took the bottle out if Rich's mouth and placed it down on the ground, causing Rich's crying to return. Michael sighed a bit "Baby, it's only for a minute, it's okay bud" he cooed before placing Rich down on the ground. Rich had let go of Jeremy's shirt when he had started crying, which wasn't unusual. Whenever Rich cried, he would go totally limp. Michael took Rich's blankie and stuffed bear off his chest, then took the diaper and pajamas from Jake before carefully stripping Rich down and then re-dressing him. Rich seemed to relax slightly once he was in the new clothing, but he was still crying. Rich babbled a lot when he cried, but the little words dropped in his cries usually would hint at what he wanted, so when Michael heard the word 'Mama' repeated time and time again, he knew Rich just wanted to be held at that point. Michael scooped the crying boy up into his arms and sat down on the couch with him. "Babe, can you get his stuff?" Michael asked, directed to Jeremy. 

Jeremy nodded and picked up the bottle, blankie, and bear from the floor. He sat next to Michael on the couch, handing him the bottle first. Rich's hands immediately flew out to meet Michael's hand once he had it. Rich kept one of his hands over Michael's again over the bottle. Jake took the blanket from Jeremy and spread it across Rich before sitting on the other side of him. Jeremy reached over and plopped the bear into Rich's lap before running his hand through hair, knowing that it was something Rich loved. Rich had taken one hand off the bottle, keeping one on top of Michael's, and then draped his arm over Michael's shoulder, absentmindedly playing with the back of Michael's hair. This was something he did often with Jeremy and Michael- Jake's hair was too short- they just assumed having something to fidget with calmed him down. Jeremy picked up the remote to the television with the hand that wasn't running through Rich's hair and put paw patrol on the television. The thunder wasn't nearly as bad now, but every time the clap of thunder rang through the air, Rich would startle and start whining again. Poor Michael's arms must've been so tired since he had to rock Rich so much to calm him. Eventually, Rich's eyes began to droop shut and he fell asleep after finishing his bottle.  
____________________

When Rich woke up, he was big and still in Michael's lap, Jeremy and Jake surrounding him, although Jake was sleeping. He felt Michael run his hand through Rich's hair "Hey sleepy head" he said softly, smiling down at Rich gently. Rich looked over at the clock and noticed it was already 11pm. They were supposed to go out to a bar tonight for Jeremy, it was his 21st birthday after all. He couldn't help but burst into tears at the realization that he ruined Jeremy's birthday, and to make matters worse, must've wet himself in his sleep. 

Michael frowned when Rich started crying. It hurt him to see his baby hurting. He could tell that something was wrong, he just didn't know what "Baby, what's wrong? Do you want this?" He then asked, holding up Rich's pacifier as he thought the boy was still little.

Rich shook his head. "Not little" was all he said before burying his head into Michael's chest. 

That got Michael even more worried, big Rich never cried. "Rich, you gotta tell me what's wrong so I can help you" he said softly. 

Even when Rich was big, he still seemed to babble when he cried, just not as much. Michael could just hear him repeating the words 'sorry' and 'ruined it' over and over again, but it was a bit muffled by Michael's sweatshirt. 

Jeremy stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to where he could be in front of Rich. He gently put to fingers under the smaller boy's chin and pulled his head back from Michaels chest "honey, what's the matter?" He asked. 

After about a minute more of just babbles, Rich suddenly just spat it out. "I ruined your birthday!" He said, and pulled away from Jeremy's hand to hide his face in Michael's sweatshirt. 

"What? No you didn't, sweetheart. What makes you think that?" Jeremy replied quickly, rubbing one of his hands up and down Rich's back as Michael ran his hand through Rich's hair. 

"B-because I went little and ruined it!" Rich cried in response. Both Michael and  
Jeremy could tell he was slipping again just by his grammar, but he was clearly trying to hold it back. 

"Baby, you didn't ruin anything. I don't care if you're little or big, I still love you and I can't imagine a better birthday than spending time with you" he said, hoping to ease the boy. 

Michael lifted Rich's chin again with his own hand to look Rich in the eyes. "Sweetheart, do you think we don't like little Rich?" He asked. He just wanted to get to the source of the problem so he could fix it. Rich didn't reply verbally, but he nodded slightly. "Why's that, baby?" 

" 'Cause I always ruin everything. And you're always tired and grumpy after" he muttered. 

Michael sighed slightly before kissing his forehead. The fact that Jake was sleeping probably wasn't going to help his case. "Baby, you haven't ruined anything. We're tired after because you're a handful, and I mean that in a good way. I wouldn't want you any other way, you're perfect, baby" he said before kissing his cheek this time "Now, have you been putting off your little space?" He then asked, and Rich nodded sheepishly. "Honey, that's not healthy. Are you doing it right now?" He then asked, already knowing the answer. Rich hesitated a moment, but nodded once more. 

"Hon, why don't you regress? We're right here to take care of you, it's okay" Jeremy said, still rubbing Rich's back. 

And with that, Rich let out a sob and completely slumped against Michael. Both caregivers could tell that he had already slipped right into little space. "Alright baby, let it out" Michael said as he moved to pick up Rich. "Oh, I think a little someone had an accident." He said before standing up with Rich in his arms. "Jer, could you go get me another diaper for him?" He asked before looking back at Rich. "How old are you, baby?" He asked, and Rich held up 2 fingers. Michael nodded with a small hum before walking to their bedroom. Jeremy had already spread a sheet over the bed so they wouldn't have to change Rich on the clean blankets. Laying on the sheet was a new set of pajamas and a diaper, along with wet wipes. Michael laid the crying boy down on the sheet and then held the pacifier up to Rich's mouth, and he took it almost immediately. 

Michael made quick work of changing Rich and getting him all clean before he went to wash his hands, leaving Rich and Jeremy alone. Jeremy picked Rich up and off the sheet before setting him back down on the other side of the bed and then throwing the sheet into the dirty laundry. He then got back onto the bed with Rich, laying down beside him and wrapping one of his arms around him. 

Rich immediately cuddled up to Jeremy, burying his face into Jeremy a chest. "I'sowwy, Daddy" me muttered around his pacifier. 

Jeremy rubbed Rich's back gently "Oh Yeah? Why is that?" He then questioned. He knew better than to tell Rich not to be sorry before questioning why he was. If you don't listen to everything he had to say, and every little detail about his stories, he would think you're not listening because you don't care and then get upset over it. Jeremy learned that the hard way, along with Michael and Jake. 

"I's been a bad boy" Rich then muttered, lisping over the S. He let out a little whimper when Jeremy's hand stopped moving over his back. 

Jeremy had pulled back slightly, using his hand to lift Rich's chin and look him in the eye. "Can you tell me how you were being a bad boy?"

"Lyin'..." Rich then said, voice just above a mutter, but he trailed off into a mutter after. 

"Why did you lie about, baby?" 

"I'sayin' I's fine" 

Jeremy frowned and pulled Rich closer again. "I'm not mad at you for that, sweetheart" 

"You's not?"

"I'm not, baby, but it makes Daddy sad when you say you're fine and you're not." Jeremy said and began to rub Rich's back again. 

"I's sowwy"

"I know, baby, it's okay. You still seem so tired, why don't you take a nap?"

"Where Mama go?"

"Mama's coming back, sweet boy, just sleep" Jeremy said, and Michael returned about a minute later. 

"Hey, everything okay?" Michael said upon entering. 

"Mama!" Rich exclaimed, pacifier falling out of his mouth when he heard his voice, turning around to face Michael. 

Michael chuckled "yes, Mama's here, baby" he said and he went over to the bed and sat down. Rich had tackled him in a hug almost the second he sat down. "Someone seems happy" Michael then commented, and Rich nodded. 

"Aw, you stole my cuddles, Micha" Jeremy said as he sat up and scooted closer to Michael. 

"Oh, you're just jealous that he's always has been, and will be a Mama's boy" Michael said with a smile before placing a kiss on Rich's forehead.

Jeremy rolled his eyes playfully, putting two of his fingers under Michael's chin and making Michael face him. "Well obviously he's a Mama's boy, you're too hard to resist" he said, making Michael blush. He then leaned in for a kiss, but was rudely interrupted by Rich's hand pushing his face away. 

Rich then took his hand off of Jeremy's face and put it on Michael's cheek, making Michael face Rich instead. Rich hooked his chin over Michael's shoulder and rested his head there, looking Jeremy dead in the eyes as he said "My Mama" possessively. 

Jeremy and Michael couldn't suppress their little chuckles. "We can share Mama." Jeremy said with a smile, reaching out a hand to ruffle Michael's hair. 

Rich swatted away Jeremy's hand "No, mine!" He exclaimed. Normally hitting and arguing would earn the boy a time-out, but this was too damn adorable. 

While the three were distracted, Jake had woken up from where he was sleeping on the couch. It wasn't hard for him to figure out where the three were. He walked over to the bedroom, entering with a small smile. "Hey, babe" he said as he sat down next to Michael and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Rich had leaned back just in time to see Jake kiss Michael, and he looked like he didn't know how to react. Jeremy just burst out laughing along with Michael, and Rich's gaze kept flickering between Jake and Michael. 

"...Did I miss something?" Jake asked, trying to figure out why two of his boyfriends were dying of laughter while the other looks like he was having an internal battle. 

"It's nothing" Michael said with a wave of his hand. He saw Rich yawn and picked up Rich's pacifier again and held it up to the boy, who took it and put it in his mouth the second it crossed his vision.

"I think it's bed time for our little guy, huh?" Jeremy said, reaching out to run his hand through Rich's hair once more. 

Michael nodded in agreeance. "Do you mind hitting the lights, Jake?" Michael said, to which Jake nodded and got off the bed to go turn the lights off. Michael and Jeremy pulled the blankets out from underneath them. Michael picked Rich up and off his lap before placing him in between him and Jeremy. Jeremy quickly took to spooning Rich while Rich tucked his head under Michael's chin. Once Jake turned the lights off, he slid into the bed behind Michael, spooning him as well and draping one of his arms across the three boys. 

"I love you guys" Jake muttered, kissing the back of Michael's neck gently. 

"I love you too, babe" Michael replied. 

"I love him more" Came Jeremy's voice. 

Michael faked a gasp. "How dare you make such a false claim?" He whispered. 

"I love papa the mostest" Rich then said, voice a bit muffled from the pacifier. 

"I'm sure you do sweetheart." Michael said before kissing the top of his head. "Now get some rest, sweet boy" 

"Oh, but you let him win."

"Can it, Jerimiah" 

Jeremy just rolled his eyes playfully. "Goodnight, guys"

Jeremy smiled as the other three replied with their goodnights. No matter how much Rich thought otherwise, he would much rather have his birthday like this than at a bar without him. He couldn't imagine a better place to be than in bed with all of his boyfriends.


	2. The Adventures of Babysitting (Platonic spicy bis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first age regression fic I've ever made even though I posted the other one first...so go easy ig?

Jeremy had known about Michael and Rich's relationship before anyone else has, and they didn't go public about dating till months after they told Jeremy. However, there were some things kept private between the three of them. Like the fact that Rich was a little. Nobody else knew, for the exception of Michael's Moms who had figured it out on their own, and the only reason Jeremy knew was because he was so trusted by both Rich and Michael. However, he wasn't expecting the text he received from Michael today. 

Micha:  
Hey Jere. i know this is kinda weird, but i rlly need someone to babysit richie...my moms are out of town and I have to go to drama rehearsals w/ christine in like, a half hour. I'll only be gone a few hours and he's not that hard, I'll show u the ropes and all. Just please, this one time?

Jeremy sighed when he read it. Just by the length of the message he could tell Michael was stressing a shit ton over this. 

Me:  
Yeah sure. Omw now. 

Jeremy then replied. The response came immediately. 

Micha:  
Thank u so much Jere <333333

Jeremy smiled down at his phone as he pulled some shoes on and then went outside to his car. He quickly drove over to Michael's and knocked on the door. He was allowed to just walk in, but it made him a little uncomfortable. Michael opened the door a few seconds later, holding Rich on his hip with one arm. Jeremy didn't know how Michael did it, sure, Rich was tiny, but he was still a teenager technically. Rich clung to him like a koala, but he perked up a bit and smiled at the sight of Jeremy. 

"U'cle Jer'my!" He said happily. Rich referred to him as 'Uncle Jeremy' when he was little, but he couldn't pronounce it correctly so it would come out as 'U'cle Jer'my' 

Jeremy smiled right back at him. "Hey Richie" he said in a tone that one would use when speaking to a toddler. He then turned to Michael "Hey Micha, you said you would show me the ropes, right?" He said, straight to the point. He knew that Michael always got a little nervous when talking to someone about all this little stuff, even if it was just Jeremy. 

"Oh, uh yeah. Just c'mon down to the basement" Michael said after he had let Jeremy in and closed the door. He then spun around and headed down to his basement, still carrying Rich casually. Jeremy followed him and all three of them sat down on Michael's bed, Rich sitting comfortably in Michael's lap. "Alright, guess we'll go over potty first?" Michael said, but more to himself than anything. He slid Rich off his lap and moved across to one of his dressers and opened it. "This is all Rich's clothes, diapers and all that jazz" he said quickly. "He usually won't wet himself and will tell you when he has to go, but sometimes he doesn't, so ask him if he wants to go about once an hour." Michael explained. "I usually change his diaper after he uses the bathroom because sometimes he leaks, and I don't want him getting a rash. His diapers aren't really diapers, they're more like pull-ups" he then said as he pulled out one as well as some clothing. "I'll just show you how to change him" he then said and walked back over to the bed. "Richie baby, changing time" he said as he walked over. He picked a blanket up that had been folded on the nightstand and spread it out on the bed. "Always change him on top of this on the bed. The floors too uncomfortable and I don't need his butt on the blankets" Michael said as Jeremy stood next to him. Michael picked Rich up from under the armpits and then laid him out on the blanket. "He's a real squirmer, so don't be afraid to pull him back into where you need him to be. Also, give him a toy while you change him, it distracts him long enough." Michael said and picked up a little teething keyring toy before handing it to Rich, who took it quickly and brought it straight to his mouth. 

Jeremy didn't know how Michael did this all the time. He was still on step one and it just seemed so complicated. "Oh, and that reminds me. He puts literally everything in his mouth, including his fingers. If he ever puts them or something else in his mouth that shouldn't be there, get whatever it is out, tell him no, and either give him that toy or his pacifier, which is in the nightstand drawer. Always clip the pacifier to his shirt, because once it hits the ground, he can't have it anymore." Michael continued to explain as he took the clothes Rich was currently wearing off, including the diaper- let's just say Rich wasn't kidding when he said he had a little penis- Michael pulled wet wipes out of the drawer that was next to the bed and pulled one out of the package. "Be gentle, but make sure you actually get him clean. Just wipe him off of else he'll get a rash and cry about it later" Michael said and demonstrated before he threw out the wipe and then put Rich's diaper on. He was somehow able to lift Rich's lower back and butt by his legs with one hand- Jeremy was going to struggle if he ever needed to change Rich. Michael then pulled the boy into a sitting position and got his shirt off with little to no struggling. "You don't have to change his shirt, I'm just doing this now since he wore this yesterday and fell asleep in it. Michael explained before putting a white shirt with a blue collar and blue short sleeves on the boy and laid him back down. "Maybe I shouldn't have chosen shortalls...whatever" he said before pulling a pair of overalls onto Rich, but instead of them having pants on them, they ended at shorts that ended at about Rich's mid-thigh. Michael pulled Rich into a sitting position again and put on the straps properly before picking the boy up again and setting him on his hip. "You've played with him before, right?" Michael asked, to which Jeremy nodded. "Great! Then you know what to do for that. Just follow me upstairs then and I'll show you all his food and stuff." Michael then added and started to walk back upstairs. Jeremy followed him and Michael ended up walking to the kitchen. "His food is in the fridge, you'll just have to heat it up. It's like, 12:30 now, so I'd say feed him at 2:00. I'll be back around 3:00. He's got spaghetti in there, l you have to do is heat it up, cut it up, and put cheese on it. He eats with his fingers, so make sure he's not putting too much in his mouth and wash his hands and face after. And make sure the table on his highchair is secure. I'm sure you can figure out how it works" Michael explained "and last but not least, the bottles"

Rich seemed to perk up at that "aba?" was all he said, looking at Michael with expectant eyes. 

Michael smiled and nodded "yes bub, aba" he said with a small chuckle. He then turned to Jeremy. "Aba is a bottle" he said before opening the fridge with one hand and pulling out a pre-filled bottle. "You gotta make sure these are just the right temperature. He won't drink them if they're too cold, and he'll burn himself if they're too hot, so be careful" he said and then pointed to a little machine on the counter "this is a bottle heater. You just put the bottle in and press on. The timer is already set for you" Michael said and did as he said, pulling the bottle out when it was done. "You're gonna wanna test the temperature of it on your wrist, even though it should be perfect, make sure just in case." Michael said and looked at Jeremy expectantly. 

Jeremy was a bit confused as to why Michael was staring at him like that, but he eventually caught on"Wha- Oh!" He said and rolled up his sleeve before holding out his wrist for Michael to test the temperature of the bottle on. "It feels right. Not too hot, not too cold" he then said. 

"Perfect. I gotta go so I'll just set you up down on the couch for now, that sound good?" Michael said and Jeremy nodded. They walked over to the couch and Jeremy sat down before Michael put Rich in Jeremy's lap. "Promise to be a good boy for Uncle Jeremy?" Michael then said to Rich once he was settled in Jeremys lap. Rich nodded and reached up for the bottle, and Michael gave it to him. The little quickly brought it to his mouth and started sucking the milk out if it happily. Michael grabbed the television remote and turned on Paw Patrol for Rich, and by the time he had turned around, Rich was already getting heavy eyelids. "Aww, tired baby?" Michael cooed before leaning down and pushing the hair off of Rich's forehead and kissed him there. "Daddy's going buh-bye now, okay baby. Be a good boy" he said before standing up again. 

Rich didn't seemed pleased with that. "No no!" He said quickly, completely letting go if the bottle and reaching up for Michael. Luckily, Jeremy had caught the bottle. 

Michael frowned and looked at Jeremy "Don't forget, his time-out chair is in the corner of the kitchen" he said before turning back to Rich "I'll be back soon baby, I promise. Be a good boy now" he said and then left before Rich could protest again. Jeremy knew that Rich wasn't going to be happy about that, but he wasn't expecting him to throw a tantrum. Within a second of the door closing, he was already screaming crying, and Jeremy didn't know what to do. 

"Richie, hey, hey, hey. Look at me, look at Uncle Jeremy" he said in a soft tone, trying to get the boys attention so he could effectively calm him. Eventually Rich looked at him through teary eyes, still sobbing "do you want aba, bud?" He said and held up the bottle so Rich could see it. 

Rich quickly snatched the bottle from Jeremy. "I wan' Daddy!" He then yelled and threw the bottle down at the ground. 

"Hey, no no" Jeremy said sternly "do you wanna go in time out already?" He then added. 

"No!" Rich replied quickly. 

"Then be a good boy" Jeremy said and managed to bend over enough to reach the bottle on the floor. Thankfully, the tip hadn't touched the floor and it was still clean. "Do you want aba or not?"

Rich was still crying, but he nodded and took the bottle back, this time actually drinking from it. Jeremy didn't know how you could cry and drink at the same time, but it was happening. He ran the hand that wasn't supporting Rich's back through the boy's hair in an attempt to calm him down. Eventually he stopped crying and focused more on the television than the fact that Michael was gone. Jeremy could see his eyes becoming tired again and he fell asleep before he could even finish his bottle.

Jeremy just held him for a while as he slept. He moved the bottle from where had fallen onto Rich's lap and put it on the table next to the couch instead. He didn't dare change the channel and risk Rich waking up and having a tantrum over it. Eventually, the smaller boy woke up in about 45 minutes, whining and rubbing at his eyes before looking around. He smiled when he noticed his show was still on and pointed at the television before looking back to Jeremy and saying "Puppy!" Happily. 

Jeremy laughed a little "Yeah, those are puppies" he said with a little smile. "Do you have a favorite puppy?" He asked, trying to keep the boy entertained with the conversation. 

Rich nodded happily before he winded up putting his fingers in his mouth. Jeremy panicked for a second, knowing Michael said something about that and he couldn't remember it for a second, but he eventually did. He gently swatted the boy's hands away and said "Yucky, Richie, we don't put out fingers in our mouths" Rich whined and that's when Jeremy remembered he was supposed to give him a pacifier or that key toy, and he had neither of them right now, and the bottle from before was room temperature, so he couldn't even try that. He was looking at Jeremy expectantly, waiting for him to hand over one of the two. He didn't understand how Michael took care of Rich all the time if Jeremy was already failing after 45 minutes. "How about we have playtime?"He then said, hoping to distract Rich. 

Clearly, it had worked judging by Rich's reaction. He perked up with a large smile, nodding quickly. "Perfect" Jeremy said with a smile and stood up, picking up Rich bridal style as he did so. He then walked closer to the television and set Rich down on a mat made out of those foam letter puzzle pieces. He knew how to do this part, he's played with Rich before. He sat down across from Rich on the mat and watched how Rich bounced excitedly, flapping his hands happily. Jeremy picked up a little bin full of toy cars and placed it in front of Rich, knowing they were some of his favorites. Within minutes, Rich had taken all of the little toys out of the bin and had them spread everywhere across the mat, even using Jeremy as a racetrack. 

"Vvrrroooooom" Rich said as he pushed a little toy car over Jeremy's leg. Jeremy smiled and ruffled the small boy's hair up, which made him giggle. 

"Havin' fun bud?" Jeremy asked, hoping he was doing this right. He wasn't in the mood for Michael to come back home and kill him for not keeping Rich happy. 

Rich smiled and nodded before bringing one of the toy cars to his mouth. Michael wasn't kidding when he said that Rich put everything in his mouth. " Hey, no no, that's yucky, Richie" Jeremy lightly scolded and swatted his hand that was holding the car lightly. Rich whined and dropped the car before looking expectantly at Jeremy. Jeremy knew what he was waiting for. "Can you be a good boy for me for one minute while I go get your pacifier?" Jeremy then asked, to which Rich nodded. "Alright, I trust you, be a good boy" Jeremy said before he stood up and went over to the basement door. The second he opened it, he pretty much bolted down the stairs to Michael's room and grabbed the pacifier out of his nightstand drawer, and grabbed the wipes too just in case. He bolted back up the stairs and sighed with relief when Rich was still in the same exact spot. 

Jeremy walked back over to where he had been previously sitting with a smile. "Good boy!" He said and ruffled up Rich's hair again, which got the same reaction as the last time. "Do you want this?" He then asked and held up the pacifier. 

Rich's face lit up at the sight of it. "Inki!" He said happily, reaching out for the pacifier and quickly snatching it before putting it right into his mouth. Jeremy just assumed that 'inki' was what he called it. He remembered to clip the pacifier to his shirt so it wouldn't fall out of his mouth and hit the ground. Rich raised his arms and bounced slightly, silently asking to be picked up. Jeremy understood and picked up the small boy, who instantly clung to him. Now he knew how Michael did it, Rich practically held himself up. Jeremy carried him over to the couch and sat down with Rich now in his lap. Rich's attention was quickly captured by the television as he shifted around and leaned his head on Jeremy's chest to get more comfortable and see the screen better. Jeremy just pulled out his phone and started playing candy crush with one hand and carding his other through Rich's hair gently. He looked at the clock and noticed it was already 1:45. He made sure to keep checking it after that so he wouldn't miss lunch for Rich. 

At almost exactly 2, Jeremy heard Rich's stomach growl. Damn, Michael was good at this. "Wanna have lunch, bud?" He asked and Rich nodded quickly. He picked the boy up again and Rich quickly clung to him. He walked over to the dining room and used one hand to hold Rich, and the other to pop off the top of his highchair. Michael had actually made it for him from scratch and painted it too. It was sweet, really, and Rich seemed to enjoy it. Jeremy placed Rich down and put the top back on, which held him in place safely since it connected with the separator between his legs. Jeremy let him keep the pacifier in while he went over to the kitchen and heated up the pasta, as well as cut it and put the cheese on top. 

Jeremy carried the plate over and placed it on the table part of the highchair before he took the pacifier out of Rich's mouth and unclipped it from his shirt. Rich had whined and reached out for it, but Jeremy was quick to shut him down with a "No no baby, you gotta eat your food" and Rich listened, picking up a bit of it with his fingers and carelessly shoving it into his mouth. 

When Rich was done, Jeremy was glad he had brought the wipes upstairs. He didn't understand how Rich managed to make such a mess from a two ingredient meal. He had cleaned the boy off before taking him out of the highchair- which was no easy task, he squirmed and whined whenever the wipe came near him. Eventually, Jeremy managed to get the job done and took him out, clipping the pacifier back onto his shirt and popping it back into his mouth. "Do you gotta go potty, Richie?" He asked. He really was hoping Rich wouldn't say something along the lines of already having gone. 

Instead, thankfully, Rich nodded. Jeremy picked up the little and carried him over to the bathroom. " Can you do this yourself like a big boy or do you need help?" Jeremy asked. 

"Imma Big boy!" Rich exclaimed, letting the pacifier fall from his mouth, But it caught on the clip attached to his shirt. Jeremy decided it would be best to take away from him as he used the bathroom. Rich didn't agree. The second Jeremy took the clip off his shirt, Rich was whining for it back. 

"Hey, you're gonna get it back after you go potty, I don't want it getting all dirty" Jeremy explained, holding without if the smaller boy's reach. 

"No! I wan' it now!" Rich exclaimed, still reaching for it. Jeremy had to hold him back so he would reach. 

"Hey, don't yell at me Richie or you wont get it back" Jeremy scolded. 

"No!" Rich then yelled even louder and hit Jeremy dead center in the chest. Just because Rich was little didn't mean he was any less strong, so it did hurt quite a bit. 

"Alright, That's it. Go potty, and then you're in time out." He said, still holding the pacifier away. 

"No no!" Rich then whined "I don' wanna!"

"Too bad. You were a bad boy Richie, bad boys go in time out. Now go potty" 

Rich whined again but stepped into the bathroom. Jeremy leaned against the wall as he waited for him, praying that he would get everything into the toilet. After a minute of not hearing Rich peeing, he was starting to get worried about what the boy might actually be doing in there. That's when the door opened and Rich stuck his head out, looking a little embarrassed. "I no do it" he said with a sad shake of his head. 

Jeremy pushed himself off the wall and opened the door wider. "What's happened, buddy?" He said softly. Yeah, Rich was still in trouble but he's not gonna get anywhere being mean. 

" 'M s'uck" he muttered. As if his baby talk wasn't hard enough to decipher, the lisp made it worse. However, Rich pulling on the straps of his shortalls gave Jeremy a little hit. 

"You're stuck?" 

Rich nodded sheepishly. Jeremy awed and undid the straps for him. "T'anks" he muttered before Jeremy stepped out and shut the door again. 

This time Jeremy could hear him going as well as humming a tune to himself as he did so. He smiled lightly to himself as he listened to Rich humming, it was cute. He heard Rich flush the toilet and then wash his hands before exiting again, holding his straps in his hands, looking at Jeremy expectantly. Jeremy took the straps from him and clipped them on before scooping Rich up and making sure to keep the pacifier out of his sight. "Now buddy, you still gotta go into time out, okay"

Rich shook his head "No! I sowwy! I be good boy!" He whined, but Jeremy shook his head. 

"Not gonna work bud" he said, carrying Rich to the small chair in the corner of the kitchen. As he approached, Rich became more and more squirmy in his grip, but he made it, putting Rich down in the small chair. 

That's when the tears started to fall. "5 minutes baby, be a good boy and stay here" Jeremy said before going to sit on the couch. It was a bit difficult to hear Rich cry and just walk away, but he had to do what he had to do. He sat down on the couch, watching Rich from his peripheral vision for five minutes. Rich was still wailing when the time had passed. Jeremy sighed and walked over, crouching in front of him. "Richie, can you tell me why you're on time out?" Jeremy said in a calm tone. 

"U'cle Jer'my's a meanie" Rich muttered as he stomped his foot. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at Jeremy, still crying, but not as much as before. 

Jeremy sighed "No Richie, you're in timeout for hitting. Can you say sorry?"

Rich shook his head, and Instead of apologizing, he hit Jeremy again. 

"Alright, that's another five minutes" Jeremy said and stood up quickly before walking back to the couch. Rich had started wailing again, but Jeremy ignored it. After those five minutes ended, he walked over to Rich and kneeled down in front of him again. "Are you ready to be a good boy?" 

This time, Rich nodded and wiped his eyes frantically to rid himself of the tears. Jeremy grabbed his wrist so he wouldn't accidentally hurt himself. "Sowwy U'cle Jer'my" he mutter in an apology. 

"Good boy." Jeremy praised and carded his hand through Rich's hair. "Do you want this back now?" He asked, holding the pacifier up in front of his face. Rich quickly nodded and took it from Jeremy, popping it right into his mouth. Jeremy attached the clip to his shirt, and just in time because seconds later it fell out when Rich yawned. "Someone's tired. How about we take a nap?" He said before putting the pacifier back into Rich's mouth once he was done yawning. Rich didn't protest, so Jeremy took that as a yes and picked Rich up from under his arms. He carried Rich back down to Michael's room and set him in the bed, pulling the comforter over him. 

He went over to sit in one of the bean bags, figuring he would just borrow Michael's DS to play while Rich slept, but he heard Rich whine as he began to walk away. Be turned back around and looked down at the little, who was giving him puppy eyes. "What's the matter, bud?" He asked, and then Rich made grabby hands to him. "You want me to lay down with you?" He asked, to which Rich nodded. Jeremy pulled back the covers of the bed and crawled in with Rich. Michael had a full sized bed, so it could easily fit two people in it. Pretty much the second he laid down, Rich crawled on top of him. Jeremy kinda just let it happen and rubbed the smaller boy's back until he had heard his breaths even out and become a bit slower, signalling that he had fallen asleep. Jeremy managed to get his phone out of his pocket and wound up playing subway surfers one-handed until he got a text from Michael. 

Micha:  
Omw back now. How's Richie?  
Me:  
He was a bit bratty earlier, but I think he was just tired. He's sleeping on me rn, we're in ur bed.  
Micha:  
Oh no  
How much trouble was he???  
Did he break smth???  
Me:  
No, but he started hitting.  
Micha:  
You put him in time out, right?  
I'll still talk to him ab it later  
R u alright?  
Why was he hitting?  
Me:  
Calm down mikey. Yes i put him in time out, I'm fine, and I had to take his pacifier before he went to the bathroom. Now focus on driving.  
Micha:  
Ok, sorry. B there in 5  
Me:  
Dw ab it. Cya then

After patiently waiting, Jeremy heard Michael come through the front door and then down the basement steps. "You weren't kidding when you said he fell asleep on you" Michael said with a smile as he approached. He picked Rich up and off Jeremy carefully and somehow managed to hold him bridal style with ease.

Rich had stirred a little, and didn't even need to open his eyes to tell it was Michael. "...Daddy" he whined, almost sounding like he was about to cry as his pacifier hung down from his shirt. "I missded you"

"I know baby, but it's alright. Daddy's here now, I'm sorry I left, baby." Michael cooed as he sat down at the foot of the bed and put the pacifier back into the sleepy little's mouth. "Get some sleep, sweetheart" he said before looking back to Jeremy. "I'm sorry he was difficult, he usually doesn't act like that" Michael said, apologizing on Rich's behalf. "How much do you want? Initially I was gonna give you 50 but I guess you deserve a bit more, huh?" He then said. 

Jeremy gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? 50 what?"

"Dollars" Michael said casually. 

"What? No. You don't have to pay me" Jeremy replied. 

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes I do. Parents pay babysitters, do they not?"

"They do, but I'm not a babysitter. I'm your best friend. I was under the impression that I wouldn't be getting paid and I agreed to do this. I'm not taking your money." 

Michael sighed, knowing how stubborn Jeremy could be. "Fine. But next time, I'm paying you"

Jeremy nodded, knowing he would still refuse next time. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Michael nodded. "Yep, see ya" he said and Jeremy gave a little wave before leaving. Oddly enough, he found the whole experience rather fun. Who knows? Maybe he should get a little sometime...but maybe not one as crazy as Rich was. He didn't think he could deal with that for too long. His whole car ride home consisted of imagining what it would be like to have a little. 

Honestly, he was pretty excited for next time.


	3. Your Favorite Shirt (Expensive Headphones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also posted this on the BMC amino, so if you see this on there dw it's still me lmao. Here's some more Expensive Headphones...no surprise there.

Rich had been struggling to adjust ever since he lost his S.Q.U.I.P. It had been months, but this past week was horrendous. This was his first week back to school after spending months in the hospital, and about a week and a half at his boyfriend's house.

God, he would die without his boyfriend. 

Michael had his back for the whole ride. He was the only one who visited him for a month. Once Jeremy was out, he would occasionally tag along. Not only that, but Michael got Jake to forgive him, which in turn caused Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna to apologize about the rumors they spread. Then Michael asked him out and his whole world lit up. He would've jumped for joy if he wasn't in a full body cast. 

Now here he was on a Sunday night, crying in his boyfriends basement because he really did not want to go to school tomorrow. How pathetic.

"Michael I can't! Everyone hateth me! Everything about me ith tho dumb and thupid!" He cried, instinctually hitting himself on the back of the neck for letting his lisp slip out. 

Michael sighed. It pained him seeing his boyfriend hurting so much. He crouched down in front of the boy, taking his smaller hands into his own. "Rich, listen to me. Stop talking like that, nobody hates you." He said calmly before he got an idea. "Can you stay here on your own for a couple minutes? I promise I'll be right back" he said. Rich gave a small nod and squeezed Michael's hands gently. Michael quickly scooped his boyfriend up off the floor and placed him on the bed. "Brb, babe" he said before leaving a little kiss on Rich's temple. 

"Brb?" Rich said with a raised eyebrow, although some of it had been seared off in the fire. "You're such a dork" he then added with a small laugh as he wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands. 

"Yeah, but I'm your dork" Michael said with a smile as he shut the door to the basement and headed up the stairs. He quickly went out to his car and headed to a nearby Wal-Mart. He headed to the clothing section and picked up four white T-shirts, and a bunch of black T-shirts. He had a plan, he just hoped it would work. 

\--------------------------

"Michael makes an entrance!" The dark skinned boy announced as he walked into the basement, seeing Rich was still on the bed, and thankfully no longer crying. Instead, he had pulled on Michael's Creeps shirt. Michael had to admit, he thought he pulled off that shirt well, but Rich looked downright adorable in it. The shirt practically swallowed him whole!

Rich perked up upon hearing Michael's voice. His eyes flickered to the bag in Michael's hand. "What'th that?" He asked, a hint of curiosity to his voice. 

"This is Michael Mell's home-made therapy exercise!..at least, I think that's what this would be considered." He chuckled. 

Rich groaned. Therapy never really worked for him. He never found a therapist that clicked with him, and he's tried many. "Michael, you know I hate therapy" he whined. 

"Yeah, I know, I know, but please trust me on this one? Pleaaaaase" Michael begged, giving Rich his best puppy dog eyes.

Rich huffed. "You're lucky you're hot" he groaned out before letting Michael drag him back onto the floor of the basement. 

Michael laid out the four white shirts on the ground and picked up a thick sharpie from his desk. "Rich, what's something that you think is bad about you? Like, something you're insecure about" he said, already knowing a few possible answers. 

"My lithp" Rich replied quickly. Michael quickly grabbed his hands to make sure the smaller wouldn't hit himself for lisping. The reaction was practically ground into his head, the S.Q.U.I.P. didn't even need to be there for him to punish himself. Old habits die hard, I guess. 

Michael uncapped the sharpie and moved to be leaning over one if the white T-shirts. Right on the center of the chest, in big bold letters he wrote the word LISP. "What another?" Michael then asked as he moved onto the next shirt. 

"My height" came Rich's quick response. Michael gave him one the same look that he wore when one of those sad puppy commercials came on. "Don't pity me…" Rich muttered upon noticing this. 

"I don't pity you, I love you." Michael said, leaning back to give Rich a peck on the cheek. He then went back to his previous position over the second shirt and wrote HEIGHT. "Can you give me two more, baby?" 

"Umm, my scarth...and my eye" Rich said with a slight frown. His eye had always been something that bothered him since the fire. The left side of his face was burned much worse than the right. There was a massive scar over his left eye, which caused it to be dull and gray instead of the beautiful shade of green that it used to be. He could hardly see out of it too, which caused him to need special glasses with one side being far thicker than the other. He hated it. 

Michael quickly wrote down the words. SCARS and EYE on the last two shirts. He then picked the four shirts up and placed them on the dresser. 

"I don't thee how thith ith thuppothed to help me." Rich stated fully as he stood up and followed Michael towards the dresser. 

"It will, just trust me baby."

"I just met ya, really it's a flattering offer" Rich replied with a smirk. 

Michael pushed Rich away with a light shove. "Christine Canigula you get out of my boyfriends body right now and give me my Richie back!" He said in a obviously joking tone. Both boys laughed and Michael pulled Rich back towards him and into a hug. "But seriously, I have a plan. Just trust me."

Rich sighed "fine. Only because I love you." He said as he hugged back. He could feel Michael lowering his arms in order to pick him up. Rich wrapped his legs around Michael's waist after he was hoisted into the air. 

"I love you too, sweetheart" Michael said, eyes locked onto Richs with a smile. He quickly leaned forward, peppering Rich's face in little kisses. The giggle he got from Rich in response was something he would consider priceless. He carried Rich over to the bed and plopped him down onto it before joining him under the covers. 

little did Rich know after he fell asleep, that Michael had slipped out of the bed carefully to finish the rest of his plan. He slid back into the bed about 45 minutes later, cuddling right back up to his sleeping boyfriend as if he never left in the first place. 

\----------------------

"MICHAEL GEORGE MELL!" Rich yelled as he ran up the stairs, only to see Michael hunched over the table with a bowl of cereal. 

"Richard Gerard Goranski?" Michael replied, feigning innocence. He already knew what Rich was upset about. 

"Where are all of my shirtth!" The short boy exclaimed, arms flailing everywhere as he said it. 

"You should have 4 clean ones in your drawer, correct?" Michael then replied with a smirk. 

Rich groaned "Uh uh, no way am I wearing any of thothe shirtth to thchool."

Michael shrugged "I think you'll get detention for going shirtless. Plus, that's a sight only I should be seeing." He then added before spooning more cereal into his mouth.

"You're impoththible" Rich groaned once more before storming back downstairs. 

"But you love me!" He shouted after Rich.

"Shut up!" Came Rich's reply. Michael knew he didn't mean anything by it. 

\------------------

"See, it's not that bad" Michael said as he walked down the hallway, hand intertwined with Rich. 

"Yeth it ith" the short boy whined. "I don't even have to talk to people for them to know I thound dumb" he said. He was currently wearing the shirt that said LISP in his boyfriends handwriting. 

"Just tough it out for three more days for me, okay?" Michael replied, giving Rich's hand a squeeze. 

Rich sighed. "You're lucky you're-"

"-Hot, I know" Michael cut him off with a small laugh. 

"I like a boy with confidence" Rich said with a smirk, sending a wink to Michael. 

"I thought you liked me? Are you cheating?" Michael said, yet again obviously joking. 

"You're-"

"-impossible, I know"

\-------------------------

Not many people asked about Rich's shirt, to his surprise. Probably because they either still thought he was a freak, or were scared of him. 

However, one person that did ask was Jenna Rolan. "What's with the shirt, Rich?" She asked with a curious glance before looking back down at her phone, tapping away at the keys. 

"Michael'th making me wear it. I don't really know why. He called it a 'therapy exerthithe'." He said, putting the words 'therapy exercise in air quotes.

"Oh. Ok" was all Jenna said before walking off again. He realized it was probably a bad idea telling Jenna of all people that his boyfriend was making him go through a therapy exercise, but he really didn't care anymore. Most of the student body either despised him, feared him, or a combination of the two. What else could go wrong?

\-------------------------------

Monday had went by in a blur to Rich. He never paid attention in class with the S.Q.U.I.P., so he wasn't really used to needing to pay attention. He spent most his glasses just spaced out. 

He planned on doing that again today, even though Michael was encouraging him to actually pay attention. He didn't understand anything anyways, so what was even the point?

He stepped through the school doors again with the words HEIGHT written on his shirt. He cared a little less about wearing it now since he had already worn the lisp shirt yesterday, and nobody seemed to care. 

Just as he expected, the day flew by and before he knew it, he was sitting on Michael's bed in the basement again. "I don't get it" he groaned out, laying back on the bed. 

Michael walked over and flopped down on the bed, causing Rich to bounce up bslightly as he did so. "Don't get what?" Michael then asked. 

"These dumb shirtth! What'th the point!?" He then exclaimed. 

"You'll have to wait until Friday to find that out." Michael replied with a slight teasing tone to his voice. 

\-------------------------------

Wednesday and Thursday he wore the SCARS and EYE shirt respectively. By Thursday he had completely stopped carring about the shirts. They just seemed pointless to him. 

However on Friday, he was free to wear whatever shirt he wanted, so he was currently wearing a Cavetown shirt as he entered the school, hand holding Michael's tightly as he could, which was normal. 

"I still don't get the point of wearing those shirts" he said with a huff. 

"You'll find out soon" came Michael's reply as they stopped at Michael's locker. "Do you wanna wear my sweatshirt? I'm hot" he then added as he opened his locker. 

"You're always hot- but yes I would like to wear your sweatshirt, now gimme" He said, tugging on the sleeve of the hoodie after letting go of Michael's hand. Michael then took off his hoodie and handed it to Rich before fixing his shirt. "...What are you wearing?"

Michael stood there proudly, wearing a black t-shirt with the word LISP written in white marker on it. "A shirt" he said with a smug smile. 

"Why are you alwayth tho cryptic?" Rich muttered. "Yeah but- why that shirt. You don't have a lithp." 

"I know"

"Tho why are you wearing a shirt that thayth you do?" Rich questioned. 

"It doesn't say I have a lisp"

"But when I wore a shirt that thaid lithp, it was becauthe I had one and didn't like it"

"Yeah, but yours was white" Michael then said. "Mine is black, which has a different meaning" 

"And that meaning ith?"

"I love your lisp" He stated. "You wore white shirts that said things you don't like about yourself on them. So if someone is wearing a black shirt, that's something they like about you." He then elaborated. 

Oh. That made sense. "Why do you like my lithp?"

"Because it's a part of you, and I love everything about you." He said before reaching out to pinch Rich's cheek. "And I think it's adorable." 

Rich couldn't hide the blush on his face."you're thuch a dork" he muttered, pushing Michael's hand away from his face. 

"But I'm your dork" Michael said before leaning in for a kiss. "Now keep that sweatshirt warm from me, and don't you dare get a stain on it" Michael said with a smile. 

Rich of course kissed him back before replying with "I can't make any promitheth."

\--------------------------

Rich smiled as he left his class and noticed Jake was at his locker. He was lucky that they were still such good friends."Jakey D!" He said happily as he approached the other. 

Jake spun around when he heard the familiar voice of his best friend "Richie G!" He replied, reaching out to ruffle the shorter boy's hair. 

However, Rich pulled a confused face when he saw Jake's shirt. It was black with white writing, just like Michael's. Except instead of saying LISP, it said HEIGHT. "What're you wearing?" He then asked. 

Jake looked down at his shirt "Didn't Michael explain it to you? I know you saw his shirt, you got his sweatshirt on." He pointed out, pulling the red hood over Rich's head as a joke. 

"Well he did- but why do you like my height?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Jake smiled "give me your bag" 

"What?"

"Just do it"

Rich sighed "fine" he said before taking his bag off and handing it to Jake.

Jake just put it down in front of his locker before turning back to look at Rich. "Now turn around and spread your legs"

"Excuthe me?"

"Just trust me" 

Rich sighed once more before doing what he was told. He didn't understand the point of this. 

Well…that is until he felt Jakes head go between his legs and then he was rising into the air. "Who else could I do this with?" Jake said with a small laugh. 

"Jake! Put me down!" Rich exclaimed from on top of Jakes shoulders. His head was only a few inches from the ceiling, so if he were any taller he would hit his head. 

"Nope, now you're stuck" Jake said with a bit of a chuckle before picking up Rich's bag. "Now! Off to class!" The taller boy exclaimed before he began walking, Rich clinging to anything he could so he wouldn't fall. Now that he thought about it, being short was kinda fun. 

\--------------------------

As he left the class before Jake could get him and throw him over his shoulder, he ended up spotting Jeremy. "Yo, tallathth!"

Jeremy turned around and look to where the shorter was "oh- h-hey shortbus" he stuttered out, still as awkward as ever. 

However, Rich's face was even more confused than when he saw Jake. Jeremy was wearing a black shirt too under his cardigan, but it just said CAR. "Car?" Was all Rich said. 

"Huh? O-Oh!" Jeremy then said as he looked down at his shirt. He pulled back his cardigan to reveal the rest of the word. 

Oh, that made more sense. It said SCARS.

"You like my scars? Why?" He questioned. 

Jeremy shrugged. "I-I guess it kinda just reminds me that I'm not alone? Y'know, like, we're in this together." 

"But you don't have any scars" Rich pointed out. 

Jeremy shook his head "I do. You just don't see them. I have electrical scars all down my back. I can only assume you have them, but they're covered by your other scars." 

Rich let out a small "oh"

Jeremy shrugged "they're not nearly as bad as yours. N-Not that you look bad! I'm sorry, I just didn't want to compare myself to you or anything and make it try to seem like I need mor-"

Rich cut him off "it'th fine, I know what you were trying to thay." He said with a bit of a laugh. 

The two continued walking in silence for about a mi ure before Jeremy spoke up again. "You're in Michael's hoodie" he commented. 

Rich felt his face heat up. "That I am" he replied. 

"He must really love you"

"I would hope tho. I love him."

"I-I know it's kinda ironic coming from me, but just do me a favor- treat him well...He deserves the best" Jeremy said as he fidgeted with his fingers. 

"Are you giving me the talk, tallathth?" Rich said in response, eyebrows raised. 

"Wha- no, no! I just- I dunno. I worry for him sometimes. Not that I don't trust you! Y-youre great, honestly! Just- he's sensitive, y'know" Jeremy said, starting to ramble. "Like, there was this one time in 3rd grade when his moms forgot to put a note in his lunchbox saying that they loved him, a-and he started totally freaking out. He thought they didn't want him anymore and were gonna leave him and he had his first panic attack. A teacher had to take him to the nurse and I had to go because he didn't want to be without me. I-It was scary. I'm not trying to make this about me though! I was just scared for him. His mom's had to come to school and get him." He rambled "sorry, that was off topic. What I'm trying to say is, it doesn't take much to hurt him. I learned that the hard way, and I-I regret everything. Just- don't make the same mistakes I did...please" 

"I promithe I will do everything in my control to not hurt Michael." He said with a small smile "and you theem to care about him a lot. He'th lucky to have you ath a friend." 

Jeremy flushed red, smiling as well but he looked away to hide it. "Th-Thanks" he stuttered out before looking back to Rich, now fidgeting with the sleeves of his blue cardigan. "Um- this might be a bit weird, but can I like, hug you?" He asked, seeming a bit nervous. "You don't have to if you don't want to! I'm sorry, just pretend like that didn't happen"

Rich shook his head, chuckling slightly. "You're an idiot" he said before turning towards Jeremy and wrapping his arms around him in a hug, sliding his hands under the taller's backpack in order to do so. He rested his head against the others shoulder, closing his eyes briefly. This was nice. Jeremy was nice. He should become better friends with him.

Jeremy was a bit startled when Rich hugged him, jumping slightly. "O-oh!" He said before wrapping his arms around in return. After a moment, he hesitantly rested his head on top of Rich's, just enjoying the moment as he let his eyes close as well…

...that was until he felt another arm wrap around him and Rich get pushed a little closer. "Awwww is my bwoyfwiend and bwest fwiend getting awong" he heard Michael's voice ring through the air. He opened his eyes just in time to see Michael pressing a kiss to Rich's temple. 

Michael then pulled back with a gasp. "Or are you trying to steal him from me?!" He said. Michael's arm pulled away from him, and along with that, Rich was pulled away as well. "How dare you Jeremy, I trusted you!" Michael said, still with a joking tone as he held Rich close to him. 

Jeremy put his hands up in a surrender, playing along. "I would never! how dare you accuse me of such foul actions!" 

The three just stood there for a moment before the bell rang, and they all burst out laughing. "I'll see you guys later, get to class!" Michael said, ruffling up Rich's hair before he began to walk away. Jeremy and Rich then proceeded to their classroom.

\----------------------------------

Partner work used to be something Rich loved. He would be able to sit back and not do any work, and just have his partner do everything. However, now was different. He wasn't cool enough to get people to do his work for him, and since he was so behind his friends would make him work anyways. 

Sometimes, he was able to get Jeremy to crack and help him out, but Jeremy and Christine were already working together. No surprise there. But that meant there was only 1 other person who was his friend in this class, Brooke. 

He had nothing against Brooke, really. She just wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, so getting help from her would be the same as trying to get help from frozen yogurt. Impossible. He held back a sigh as he went to sit down in the desk next to hers, staring down at the worksheet that he had no idea how to do. That's when he noticed her shirt. "You too?" 

It took her a minute to realize what he was talking about. She looked down at her shirt, then back up to him. "Yeah. Michael had the idea" 

"I know" he replied, reading the word EYE. On her shirt. He raised an eyebrow, which still hadn't completely grown back. "There'th no way in hell you like my eye." 

"Yes I do!" Brooke replied immediately. "Just- look" she then said, pulling out her phone and opening an album in her photo gallery. Rich looked over at her phone and noticed she had a handful of pictures of unique, or aesthetically pleasing eyes. Some were the pink eyes of an albino person, another was a bright shade of violet. "See, I love eyes, they're all so different and pretty!"she said happily, putting her hand under Rich's chin to tilt his head before she opened the camera app and held it up to his face before he could react. "And I've been dying to add yours to the collection." She finished. 

"Oh" Rich blinked once she was done with the picture. He really wasn't expecting that. "Well uh, thank you?" 

"Of course! I'll probably draw it later. I'll show you if you want" Brooke replied. 

"I didn't know you draw." Came Rich's response. "I thought Michael wath the only artitht in the friend group"

"Well, I'm no Michael, but I'm still decent I guess." She said before reaching into her bag and pulling out a sketchbook. She flipped open to a page that had a bunch of eyes drawn onto it. Some were sketches, while others were colored in. 

"Woah...Brooke, thethe are amazing" He said seriously. He wasn't expecting this either. Today was just full of surprises. 

He could see Brooke trying to hide her smile as he complimented her. "Thanks. It too-" she was then cut off by the teacher. 

"Mrs. Lohst and Mr. Goranski, would you two kike detention for not doing your work?" The teacher said, and when no response came she finished with "that's what I thought, now get to work"

After that, the two stopped talking and just tried their best to finish the work. At the end of class, they found out they got every single question wrong, while Jeremy and Christine got everything right. No surprise there. 

\------------------------------

Finally, it was the last period of the day. Lunch. He used to skip lunch a lot, but he doesn't any more. He liked being able to just sit and talk with his friends. However, it was a little odd how when he sat down, everyone started taking their sweatshirts and over shirts off except for Michael, Jake, Brooke, and Jeremy. He then realized what was going on when he saw the black fabric that laid underneath everyone's top layer of clothing he looked around the table and saw Christine with a shirt that said PASSION, Jenna with a shirt that said LISTENS, Chloe with a shirt that said ADVICE. 

He decided to address Chloe first. "Chlo, no offenthe, but you do know that the advithe I gave you wath the Thquip talking, right?" 

"Was it the Squip last weekend when you helped me choose what to wear to the movies?" She replied with. 

"No- but-"

"Was it the squip when you were drunk last year and convinced me not to do LSD's?" She then continued. 

"I don't even remember that" Rich replied. 

"But you still did it, and you were drunk so it really was you" she said before pulling out her phone and going through their text messages "and it was you when you helped me figure out what to do with the kitten I found last week, and when I couldn't decide to go to a party at Dustin's house or go to Jake's apartment for movie night." She then said, continuing to list things as she read them out from their text messages. 

Rich's face flushed red. He wasn't used to Chloe being so nice. "I guethth I have helped you out a bit, huh?" He said with a small smile. "Thankth"

"Don't mention it" Chole said, and just like that she was back to her usual self, checking her reflection in the phone. 

He then turned to Jenna. "What do you mean by listen?" He asked. 

"You always listen to everything I have to say, even if you really don't care" she said with a shrug. Rich just motioned for her to elaborate further. "Like all the Madeline drama. Not even Chloe listens to all of it and she's actually interested. You do, though. And I've caught you reading my section in the school paper." 

"That's a thing?" Michael said from next to Rich, who in response slapped his shoulder playfully. 

"Yeth, it'th a thing, Michael" Rich said with a joking glare towards his boyfriend before turning back to Jenna. "What can I thay? You have good thtories" he said with a shrug. He then looked to Christine. "And you look more paththionate about whatever you're gonna thay than I've ever been in my whole life"

Christine rolled her eyes jokingly "oh c'mon! You are so passionate about a lot of things!" She said. 

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Rich replied. 

"Like space. How many times have you fanboyed over some random planet? And Edgar Allen Poe. I'm pretty sure you would leave Michael for him-"

"Would not!" Rich protested before taking Michael's hand into his own. 

Christine laughed slightly "And that brings up another point. You are /very/ passionate about Michael"

Rich's face flushed red when she said that one, mainly because she was right. 

"Aww, does my boyfwiend talk about mwe? How adowable!" Michael said in his usual teasing voice. 

"Like you're one to talk, Michael."He heard Jakes voice cut in "before you asked him out you came to me every single day to ask if he liked you." 

This time, it was Michael's turn to flush red. "Aww, how adowable!" Rich said in the same voice that Michael had used previously.

Rich really never thought about how much his friends cared about him, so this was kinda eye opening. Michael was right, this was worth it. 

\----------------------------

When the bell rang, Michael and Rich left to head to the parking lot, hand in hand as per usual. "So, how was it?" Michael asked. 

"How wath what?" 

Michael rolled his eyes playfully "the shirts, you dummy! Did you like them?"

"Oh- yeah, of courthe I did" Rich replied. 

Michael smiled " See, I told you!" 

"Told me what?" Came Rich's response with a laugh. 

"That wearing the white ones would be worth it"

Rich sighed "I admit it, you were right." 

Michael's smile widened "point 1 for Michael, 0 for Rich's insecurities!" He said with a little fist pump into the air. 

Rich laughed again "but in all theriouthnethth(seriousness), thank you, Michael" he said, stopping to look up at the other. 

"You are very welcome. I love you, baby" he then said, pulling Rich a little closer by their hands. 

"I love you more" he said with a smile before going up onto his tippy toes to kiss Michael. Michael decided to let Rich win just this one time, kissing him back instead of starting another 'I love you more' war. He didn't really care that they were now nearly making out a school parking lot. That was until…

"Get a room, you two!" Jakes voice came from a few parking spots away from where they were standing. The two separated, faces red but still smiling. "Screw you Jake! We were having a moment!" Michael yelled sticking up his middle finger at the other. 

Michael then continued walking the rest of the distance to his car, Rich right next to him. He quickly got in and began driving home, one hand on the wheel, the other in Rich's. Even though he was out of weed money from buying all those shirts, it was totally worth it. 

And nobody could convince him otherwise.


	4. This is home (Expensive Headphones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expensive Headphones Song fic! Based off This Is Home by Cavetown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on my amino, so don't worry ab theft if you see it there too. I also have MellMan and Kleinsen fics in the works, so tell me if y'all would be interested in reading those!

Rich put on Michael's headphones, listening to the music flowing through them. He let out a breath as he heard the soft strumming of a ukulele, relaxing against the sheets in his boyfriend's bed. 

\---------------------  
~Often, I am upset~  
\---------------------

It was the first day of Junior year when he saw him. His eyes widened in gay panic-

-hold on, gay panic? He was straight...right? The straightest straight guy that was definitely straight. 

Okay, maybe he wasn't all that straight, because that boy was hot. And now he was getting closer. "Hey, nice hair!" He heard the boy say. He looked at the person the boy seemed to be talking to. It was another boy with a bright red fauxhawk. 

"Thanks man, nice patches." The other boy replied before walking off.

\---------------------  
~That I cannot fall in love, but I guess~  
\---------------------

Rich shook his head, clearing his thoughts because he /wasn't/ gay. He tried to just forget about the boy, but it was a bit hard when he was in most of Rich's classes. 

He didn't know why. He couldn't stop staring at the boy, from his dorky sweatshirt to his black perfectly styled hair, Rich just couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to talk to him, but couldn't make himself go over and talk to him.

\---------------------  
~This avoids the stress of falling out of it~  
\---------------------

Even during lunch, Rich found himself staring across the cafeteria at the boy, trying to at least act subtle. 

"Yo, Richie G? Watcha looking at?" He heard Jake, his best friend since first grade say. 

Okay, maybe he wasn't being all that subtle. He shook his head again. "Nothing" he said, hoping Jake didn't press. 

"It's a girl, isn't it?" 

"What?" 

"You're lookin' at a girl!" Jake said, following Rich's gaze over to a table in the corner of the room. "Lets see, who's the lucky lady who stole your hea-" Jake cut himself off, noticing that there were only two boys at the table. "...you're looking at a boy" he then said, sounding caught off guard. 

"Jake! No! No no no! I am not gay!" Rich said, drawing the attention of a few nearby students. 

"Woah, hey, calm down little dude. I don't care if you're gay bro. I just wasn't expecting it, is all. You're still my best bro, I won't tell anyone" 

Rich sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I'm thorry...I'm just tho confuthed" he muttered. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm here for you all the way, bro." Jake said with a small smile. 

"Thankth…"

\---------------------  
~I cut my hair~  
\---------------------

It's been a week since he saw the boy for the first time, and it was all he could think about. He learned a lot about him from just watching. Like his name was Michael Mell, his best friend was Jeremy and he had two mom's. He adored everything retro and was a bit of a stoner. He didn't like gym class, so he would usually sneak out after attendance. His favorite Doritos were the red ones, and his favorite slushie flavor was cherry. 

Needless to say, Rich noticed a lot about this boy. It was almost stalkerish. He had been saving up his lunch money for the last few days, not buying lunch and instead just taking a granola bar to eat from home. Now it was Sunday, and he was walking to the barber shop for a hair cut. 

About an hour and a half later, he was walking home. His old, shaggy hair replaced by a much shorter style. It was strange feeling the wind on his scalp. The biggest difference was the red streak in the front of his hair. He was hoping Michael would notice him like he did the other boy. 

\---------------------  
~To make you stare~  
\---------------------

He woke up Monday morning to his alarm, and for once he was actually kind of excited. He wanted to see if Michael would talk to him. 

When he got to school, he went straight to his locker, knowing Michael passed it every morning. He couldn't help but get nervous when he saw the tall boy approaching from the corner of his eyes. 

"Hey, I like your hair!" He heard the familiar voice say. Rich beamed, feeling all giddy inside. 

"Thankth! I just got it cut and dyed yethterday." He said, running his hand through his much shorter hair. 

"I think it was a good decision. Red is my favorite color" Michael then said, fingers fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves. 

"Me too! I like your thweatshirt a lot." He said, looking at all the different patches. He never got a good look at all of them since he never spoke to Michael before. His eyes landed on one in particular. 

He had a pride patch. This kid was gay. 

Michael apparently seemed to notice his staring. "Uhm- sorry I'll just uh, go-" Michael said awkwardly, turning to leave. 

"No, Michael, wait!" Rich said, and immediately knew he fucked up. 

Michael froze, turning to look at Rich. "How do you know my name?" 

"I- uh. We have claththeth (classes) together. I heard it in attendanthe" he explained, still internally panicking. 

Michael then looked at him a bit closer. "Oh-! You're Richard, right?" He asked, to which Rich nodded. "Look, Richard, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but suggesting the way you were looking at my patch, we're not going to get along" Michael then turned to leave again. 

Okay, ouch, that hurt to hear. "No- Michael pleathe just wait, I can explain!"

Michael let out a heavy sigh before turning back around. "Go ahead, explain." He said, eyebrows raised. 

Panic settled in again. "I-I wathn't thtaring becauthe of the patch- well, I wath. But it wathn't becauthe of what you think- it wath becauthe…" he then trailed off. 

"Because what?" Michael said, seeming to be getting impatient. 

Rich then looked around, making sure nobody was paying attention." …becauthe I think I may be a little bit gay too" he muttered nervously. 

Michael's eyes widened for a moment "oh my God, I am so sorry I assumed the wrong thing- wait, what do you mean by a little bit?" 

"It'th fine" Rich said, because it was Michael so anything he did would be fine to Rich. "And I'm not really thure? I like girlth, but I altho like thith one guy…" he trailed off again. 

\---------------------  
~I'm a little sick right now, but I swear~  
\---------------------

Michael seemed to give a moment of thought. "Afterschool today, do you wanna come to my house? Maybe I can help you. My mom's can too if you want." He suggested. 

"Really?! I would love to!" Rich said happily. At first, this was going worse than expected, now it was even better than he expected. What a turn of events. 

"Cool. I'm parked at the end of the parking lot, I'll meet you outside the bus." Michael said with a smile before turning to walk away for the last time

\---------------------  
~When I'm ready I'll fly us out of here~  
\---------------------

Rich had been bounding with excitement the whole day. He rambled about what happened to Jake, who could only reply with 'that was the gayest thing you've ever done', and he wasn't wrong. Eventually, the end of the school day approached and here he was, stepping into the Mell household. 

"Mom, Mama, I'm home!" Michael announced. 

A woman that looked absolutely nothing like Michael came around the corner, looking rather happy when her eyes landed on Rich. "What's this? You brought someone over who isn't Jeremy? Michael, honey are you feeling alright?" She teased. 

"Moooom" Michael whined "I'm perfectly fine. I have more friends than just Jer, y'know" he said, which was only half true since they were mainly just acquaintances. 

"Oh you know I'm just teasing" she waved her hand dismissively "who is this? Are you two...y'know..?"

Michael's face flushed red. Rich had to admit, it was adorable. "Mom! No, we're just friends. This is Richard. He actually kinda needs your help"

Michael's mom then turned to look at the short boy. "Is everything alright? Are you okay, sweetheart?" The woman immediately began to fret. Is this what having a mom was like? Rich wouldn't know, his mother died when he was 4. He took a step back quickly when she took a step towards him. He didn't want her making a fuss out of his bruises. 

"You're scaring him, mom" Michael said flatly, wrapping his arm around Rich's shoulder. Rich could've sworn his heart stopped at that. "He needs help with like, his sexuality. Not anything bad." Michael then elaborated. 

Michael's mom seemed to relax at that. "Oh, well why didn't you say so? Come sit down on the couch, I'll bring over some snacks for you boys." She said before walking off. 

Michael used the arm he had around Rich to direct him over to the couch. Rich bit his nails nervously as they waited for Michael's mom to return. 

"Hey, you don't need to be nervous. There's no judgement in this household" Michael said, pulling Rich's hand away from his mouth by his wrist. He saw Michael do that to Jeremy often, and it made his heart flutter slightly. Everything Michael did made his heart flutter. 

The words brought more comfort to Rich than he was expecting. He nodded in response and muttered a little "okay" out. 

When Michael's mom came back, she brought back some rice crispy treats and dried mangos. Rich hadn't had dried mangos before, but he had to say they were actually pretty good. 

After a long conversation about not only his sexuality, but also the difference between pansexuality and bisexuality, they ended up figuring out his was bisexual. They still had plenty of time left in the day, so he was invited to play video games in the basement with Michael. 

They ended up playing for a few hours, and then Michael's mom offered to drive him home. He really didn't wanna walk home, suggesting he didn't know how to get there from here. So he accepted the offer and Michael decided to tag along. 

\---------------------  
~Oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh~  
\---------------------

Rich hopped out of the car with a little wave when they arrived. He was pretty embarrassed by how run down and disgusting his house looked, but he tried his best to ignore it. He also tried to ignore the feeling that he was forgetting something. He said his goodbyes and thank you's before going right up the door and straight into the house, hoping his father was asleep. 

Of course, he wasn't. 

"Richard, the hell is on your head?" He heard his father grumble. He didn't sound happy either, great. 

"Nothing- I jutht got my hair cut and dyed. That'th all" he said, hoping that would be the end of a conversation. 

"Get it changed back, you look gay." His father said. Now that Rich knew he actually /was/ gay, or at least partially, it hurt a lot more to be called that in such a negative way. 

"But I like it…" He muttered. 

"You like lookin' like you suck dick? Where the hell were you anyways?" 

"No! No, not that, I jutht like the hair. And I was at a friend's house." Rich replied, becoming more nervous as time went on. 

"Who?" His father then asked, eyebrows raised as he stood from the couch and approached Rich. 

Rich swallowed. "Michael"

"Michael who?" His father then pushed.

"Mell. Michael Mell"

"Mell! You were hanging out at the Mell's!" His father exclaimed. "Never go there again, ever, you hear me, boy!" He yelled, seeming angry. He then grabbed the dyed section in Rich's hair, causing him to wince. "They probably did this to you, didn't they?"

"What? No! Dad, he'th my friend that'th not fair!" Rich argued back. Note to self, never do that again. 

He felt a hand collide with his neck, and then his head hit the wall behind him. He gasped for air, pulling at the hand that was around his neck. Then he felt a hard slap against his face.

"Don't you dare ever speak to me like that again or you'll fuckin' sleep outside!" The man yelled. 

Rich could hardly breath with all the pressure against his throat, and it was making his eyes tear up. "Let...go!" He managed to croak out, using one of his hands to try and slap the hand away. 

That's when he felt his father's hand collide with his face again with a loud slap. "What the fuck did I just tell you! Get the fuck outside!" The man then yelled.

\---------------------  
~Oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh~  
\---------------------

Rich's father swung the door open quickly, holding Rich by the back of his shirt tightly. Rich's eyes widened with horror when he noticed Michael standing there with his backpack. 

/oh/, that's what he forgot. 

That meant Michael heard everything, and the look on his face pretty much confirmed that. He looked horrified. And his expression wasn't much different from Rich's. 

"Is this the little shit you've been hanging around with?!" He heard his father roar.

His eyes widened with fear. He didn't want Michael to get hurt. "Michael, go!" He cried. 

"What?! No I-" he tried to argue

"Go!" He shouted.

That seemed to get Michael to move. He dropped Rich's backpack, and ran back to the car. 

Thankfully, it was just in time. His father made a swipe to grab for Michael. If Michael got hurt, Rich wouldn't know what he would do. "You little shit!" His father had then exclaimed, turning his anger back toward Rich. Using the hand that was holding his son, he threw Rich to the ground. 

Rich felt his temple collide with the ground /hard/. His head was throbbing and he swore he could see stars. He could hear Michael yelling at his moms in the car. 

"Do something! You have to help him!" Michael yelled repeatedly, but to no avail. 

Rich felt a hard kick collide with his stomach just as he was about to try and get up. He curled in on himself instinctually, eyes closed. He opened the when he heard his father pick something up, and barely had enough time to see a beer bottle fly towards his face. After that, his father yelled something at him that he couldn't comprehend before walking back inside and slamming the door. He had just enough consciousness left in him to hear Michael's mom yell "Michael Mell get your ass back in the car!" And saw a blurry Michael running towards him before everything went dark. 

\---------------------  
~Oooh oooh oooh ooh oh~  
\---------------------

He felt himself waking up only God knows how much later. He slowly began to open his eyes as his head throbbed. He recognized the surrounding area as the interior of Michael's car, however it didn't feel like he was in a car. He looked up and his face immediately flushed red. 

He was currently cradled in Michael Mell's lap, arms wrapped protectivley around him. Michael seemed to notice he had stirred and looked down at him. "Oh thank God you're awake" he heard Michael say with a breath of relief. Michael then seemed to take notice of his rather red face. "Oh- I'm sorry, I'll let you go you want." He then said, beginning to move his arms away from Rich. 

Rich quickly grabbed onto the taller boy's hoodie. "No! No- no it'th fine...I like it" he said, muttering the last part, leaning his head back onto Michael's chest. 

Michael smiled slightly, tightening his arms around the boy in his lap once more. He let out a small sigh as he rested his head on top of Rich's. 

Neither of the boys noticed, but Michael's mom's both shared a knowing look with each other...they should probably make Michael leave the door open to his room. 

\---------------------  
~Turn off your porcelain face~  
\---------------------

Rich moved in with Michael after that day, and he couldn't be happier. Not only did he never have to deal with his father, but he got to share a bed with his crush. Sure, it was a king sized bed and they had pillows dividing the middle, but he still shared a bed with him. The two became really close, and Rich was just falling more and more in love by the second. 

So when he hung up the phone with Jake, he was stoked that he managed to get both Michael and Jeremy invitations to the Halloween party. 

"Michael! Michael! I have newth!" He shouted happily as he ran into their shared room. Michael was sitting on a beanbag chair getting high, as per usual. Rich threw himself onto the taller boy's lap, causing him to groan. 

"Richie, you know I love you, just gimme a warnin' next time" Michael said, his words slower than usual. 

Rich felt his face go bright red at that, even if Michael just meant platonically. "Chritht you're already high ath a kite" He commented with an eyeroll. "But anywayth, guethth who'th going to Jake Dilignerth Halloween party?!" He said happily. 

"Lemme guess, you?" Came Michael's immediate response. 

"Yep! And you! And Jeremy, if he wantth too." Rich said, smile wide. 

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yep. Be ready at 7pm on Halloween. You're driving" 

Michael frowned slightly "You just want me as a ride, don't you?"

"No! No, I want you to be there." Rich quickly denied. "C'mon, don't you wanna go to a Dilligner party?" 

Michael sighed, then muttered "you're lucky you're cute" but it was only just barely audible, Rich was pretty sure he misheard him. "Fine, I'll go"

Rich beamed, smile taking over his face."Yeth! You won't regret thith, Mikey!" He said happily before wrapping his arms around the taller boy in a hug. He felt one of Michael's arms wrap around him and sighed contentedly. Sure, it was an awkward position due to the way they were sitting, but Rich didn't mind in the slightest. He ended up just staying like that and letting his eyes slip close before slowly falling asleep. 

\---------------------  
~I can't really think right now in this place~  
\---------------------

At exactly 7pm on Halloween night, Michael and Rich left the house and went to pick up Jeremy. Once they had picked Jeremy up and lightly picked on his stupid nerdy costume that was actually kinda cool, they headed to Jakes. 

Right when Rich walked in, he called out "Jakey D!" In search of his other best friend. He considered both Michael and Jake to be his best friends by this point. 

"Richie G!" Came Jake's response from a good distance away. Eventually, he managed to weave his way through the crowd and find the three boys. "Hey Mike, Jer." He quickly greeted before turning back to Rich. "Bro, you gotta check out what Dustin brought." Jake said before smiling devilishly. 

"What-? Jake why do you look like that?" 

"You'll see" Jake said before bending down. Within seconds, he had thrown Rich over his shoulder, eliciting a squeak from the smaller boy. "C'mon, trust me you'll love this" Jake said before turning around and walking back into the house. 

Michael watched Jake carry Rich away, Rich giving him a bit of an apologetic look. "I don't trust that" He muttered. 

"D-Don't trust what?" Jeremy asked, already sounding like a nervous wreck. 

"Whatever Dustin brought. He's the one who sells me weed. I know he has a lot more drugs than that though." Michael replied. 

"Oh" was all Jeremy said, seeming distracted. 

Michael followed Jeremy's gaze and noticed he was staring at Christine, who was currently alone on the couch. "Go ahead" he said, giving Jeremy a light push.

Jeremy looked back at him "but you'll be alo-"

Michael cut him off "-I'll be fine. Just go." He said, giving Jeremy a small smile.

Jeremy smiled back. "You're the best" he said before Jeremy walked off. 

Truthfully, he really didn't want to be left alone, but he knew Jeremy probably wouldn't get an opportunity to talk to Christine in a while if he didn't take this one. He sighed, instead going to grab a beer from one of the coolers and cracked it open. 

He only took one, knowing he would have to drive home later. He had settled in a spot in the corner of a room, just nursing his beer and taking a sip every now and then. The room became more and more crowded. The music became louder and louder and it was suffocating. Soon enough, people were becoming uncomfortably close to him. He tried to move away but there was just more people. The flashing lights were blinding his vision and stench of sweaty teens blocked his nose. 

\---------------------  
~There's too many colors~  
\---------------------

He could feel his breath pick up, but he was hardly getting in any air. He was practically suffocating. He couldn't see. Couldn't move. Couldn't breath. 

In his panic, he pushed through the crowds of people and found the bathroom, quickly locking himself in it before pressing his back to the door and sliding down it till he hit the floor. 

He could hardly register a voice saying "some other people need to use the bathroom!" And pounding on the door, only making his panic worsen.

"I-I'm on my period!" He quickly called out. It was the first excuse he could think of.

"...take your time, honey" he heard the voice call back, still hardly able to comprehend it.

The bass from the music was rattling in his chest, making it even harder for him to just breath. He so deeply regretted coming here. He shouldn't have come. Rich only wanted him for a ride and he knew it, or at least he thought he did. 

His hands soon found their way into his hair, grabbing fistfulls and pulling roughly, using the pain as a way to try and ground himself. He didn't even register he was crying until he felt tears run down his cheeks.

\---------------------  
~Enough to drive all of us insane~  
\---------------------

"What are thothe?" Rich asked curiously, but also seeming a bit nervous. 

"What do you think they are?" Dustin replied, and when he got no answer, he just rolled his eyes. "They're LSD's, dumbass."

Rich's eyes seemed to widen at that "aren't thothe illegal?"

Dustin just laughed at that. "Are you serious right now? You're at a Jake Dilligner party and you're worried about /the law/? Just take one before I make you pay for it"

Rich looked up at Jake, who just nodded encouragingly. So he listened and took it. 

Within minutes, it was kicking in. 

\---------------------  
~Are you dead?~  
\---------------------

He could've sworn he heard someone calling his name from behind, just faintly. He turned around, eyes widening at what he saw. 

"...Mom?"

He heard all of his friends start laughing when he said that, but it sounded weird and fuzzy. Everything was out of focus except for her. It couldn't be her. She died when he was four. 

He saw his mother begin to approach him, reaching out to cup his face. "Oh, Richard, my sweet ourson…" she said, her French accent thick. He couldn't help but to smile softly at the familiar nickname. She had called him Ourson since the day he was born. It meant bear cub in French. "...I am so disappointed in you."

His face fell instantaneously. "Wh-what?" He stuttered out, trying to hold tears back. His mother meant the world to him. She never yelled or raised her voice, she taught him everything he knew up until she passed away. She cared for him, unlike his father. That's why it hurt so much to hear her say she was disappointed. 

She then scoffed. "Look how pathetic you are. I said, I'm disappointed." She said before he felt a harsh slap across his face.

\---------------------  
~Sometimes I think I'm dead~  
\---------------------

What he didn't realise that the slap wasn't at all from the hallucination of his mother, but from Jake, who was trying to knock him out of it. "What were in those things?!" Jake then roared, turning to face Dustin. 

"Its an LSD bro, he's having a bad trip." Dustin replied, holding up his hands defensively. 

Jake sighed, crouching down to where Rich was now crying in a ball on the ground. "Rich, you gotta snap out of it man. It isn't real, listen to my voice, I'm real" he said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. Truth be told, he was a little scared right now, but who wouldn't be when your best friend was in this situation. 

Rich didn't seem to be listening. His eyes were unfocused and he was muttering unintelligible things under his breath. 

Jake sighed, reaching out his hand and trying to take Rich's, hoping it would calm him. 

He was wrong. The second he made contact with Rich's hand, the boy flinched back so harshly he hit his head against the wall. Right after that he pushed himself up off the floor and ran. 

"Shit" Jake muttered under his breath before going to chase after Rich. "Rich- Rich come back!" He called. 

\---------------------  
~'Cause I can feel ghost and ghouls wrapping my head~  
\---------------------

Rich ran into the garage and slammed the door behind him, locking it. 

"Rich, open the door!" Jake called, catching up to Rich right as the door slammed. 

He could hear Rich crying in there, and now he was really worried. He didn't have a key to that door. He turned around, trying to think of a way to help. Then he saw him.

Michael!

Of course Michael would be able to help, Rich was head over heels for the guy. However the boy seemed in a hurry to leave. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Michael around at all. Where had he been? That doesn't matter right now. "Michael! Michael come here!" He called. 

Michael turned to look at him. Jake noticed he looked like he had been crying as well, and his hair was disheveled too. Michael sighed before walking towards Jake. "Look Jake, great party but I gotta go. Can you just pass it on to Jer and Ri-"

Jake cut him off "I need your help"

"You need my help? Me, of all people" Michael replied, thinking they were trying to pull a prank on him or something. 

"Well- Rich needs your help. Just listen." Jake said and pointed to the door. 

Michael quickly pressed his ear up against it, and could easily hear the small boy crying on the inside " What happened?" He asked, pushing aside his lingering panic to the best of his ability. He was glad he didn't stay in the bathroom. 

"He had an LSD. Bad trip." 

"LSD?! Jesus Christ, Jake, I thought you had enough sense to not bring those."

"I didn't, Dustin did"

Michael just rolled his eyes before looking back at the door, knocking softly. "Rich...Can you hear me?" He called.

"M-Michael?" Rich called back. 

"Yeah, it's Michael listen to me. You gotta come unlock this door, bud." He heard footsteps approach the door, but they suddenly stopped. 

"No" he then heard Rich say "No no no" he heard the boy continuously repeating. 

"I think you lost him" Jake muttered. 

Michael sighed "You can't get this door open?"

Jake shook his head. "No ke-" 

He was cut off by Rich screaming "THTOP! PLEATHE THTOP! JUTHT SHUT UP!"

\---------------------  
~But I don't wanna fall asleep just yet~  
\---------------------

All Rich could hear was his mother yelling at him. "Pathetic! Hideous! Disappointment! I should've aborted you while I had the chance!" And the list of what she said just continued. 

Rich had enough. His throat had gone raw from crying and screaming. His eyes landed on the gasoline sitting in the corner, and then the lighter on the shelf. He moved quickly picking up the gasoline and pouring it everywhere, some even landing on himself before he then picked up the lighter. With tears in his eyes, he fumbled to light the flame, but eventually he managed. With a whoosh, flames shot up into the room.

\---------------------  
~My eyes went dark~  
\---------------------

"Rich!" Michael called, now sounding even more worried. Then a certain smell filled his nose. "...Is that smoke?" 

Jake's eyes seemed to widen. "Oh fuck- Rich! You gotta get out of there, man!" He called, pounding in the door as hard as he could. When no response came, the tension only grew. "We have to break the door down"

"What? Jak-"

"Michael, we have to break the door down." He repeated. "Look, on the count of three, slam your shoulder into it as hard as you can. We'll do it till it breaks." He said, to which Michael nodded and turned his body so that his shoulder was facing the door. "1...2….3!" Jake said, and they simitantiosly rammed their sides into the door. "Again!" Jake shouted when the door didn't budge. They repeated the process until the door finally broke open. They probably wouldn't have been able to open it if it weren't for the absurd amount of adrenaline pumping through their veins. 

The sight they saw was horrifying. The fire had spread to most of the garage, but most importantly, it was on Rich. The boy was screaming, writhing in pain. Michael quickly ripped his creeps shirt off, using it in an attempt to put out the fire. Jake followed with his own shirt. After they managed to get all the fire off of Rich, Jake didn't hesitate to scoop him up and ran out of the garage. Michael followed, closing the broken garage door as he ran, hoping to at least slow the spread of the fire. He could hear Jake yelling "Everyone out! Fire!" As he ran out the front door. It was a little hard to get out due to all the people, but once he did, he collapsed on the lawn next to Jake. It hurt his heart for him to see Rich like this. 

"Take him, I need to make sure everyone is out and call 911" Jake said, quickly but gently pushing Rich off his lap and into Michael's. "I'll be back" he then said before rushing back into the house. Michael was too preoccupied with the small boy in his lap to try and stop him.

\---------------------  
~I don't know where~  
\---------------------

Michael looked down at Rich, afraid he would hurt him if he held him any tighter. "Y-you're okay...everything's gonna be okay" he muttered. Not even he was sure if he was trying to provide comfort to himself or Rich at this point. He began slowly rocking back and forth, whispering soft comforts, trying to convince not only Rich but also himself that everything would be alright. 

He felt himself start to panic when the small boy passed out in his arms. "Rich..? Hey Richie...wake up. Please wake up" he practically whimpered, feeling tears fill his eyes. He didn't want to lose Rich. He couldn't lose Rich. He needed Rich. 

He /loved/ Rich. 

\---------------------  
~My pupils are~  
\---------------------

"Michael, are you alright?"

Michael looked up upon hearing Jakes voice return. He shook his head no frantically. Usually he wouldn't have said no, even if that was the truth, but he couldn't lie right now, not with tears flowing out of his eyes. 

Jake quickly sat down next to Michael, wrapping his arm around the other and pulling him close, eyes widening slightly at the sight of Rich limp in Michael's arms. "What happened?" He then asked, seeming worried as his grip tightened on Michael. 

Michael immediately leaned into Jake, letting his head drop onto the taller male's shoulder. "I-I don't know he just passed out" Michael stuttered out through his cries. "...I don't want him to die….Please don't let him die" he then added, as if Jake could do anything about it.

"Everything is going to be ok" 

\---------------------  
~But I'll figure out a way to get us out of here~  
\---------------------

Rich woke up a week after the fire. He felt terrible. All he felt was pain and he couldn't even move. Not to mention he was higher than he's ever been before on painkillers right now.

\---------------------  
~Get a load of this monster~  
\---------------------

He hated his life right now. He was alone the whole time. Only family was allowed to visit him right now, no friends. It didn't matter how close they were to him. He was alone. 

\---------------------  
~He doesn't know how to communicate~  
\---------------------

He could feel all his anxieties and worries kicking back in. Every minute spent here was another minute he spent overthinking. What was everyone at school thinking?

\---------------------  
~His mind is in a different place~  
\---------------------

Every day was the same miserable routine. He woke up. He took medicine. The doctors checked in on him every hour or so. Rinse and repeat. He was sick of it. He just wanted someone to talk to. Not the stupid therapist he was being given, or the doctors, or the nurses. He wanted a friend. 

\---------------------  
~Will everybody please give him a little bit of space~  
\---------------------

The first day he was allowed visitors other than his family, local news stations were trying to interview him. He yelled at them to get out, which probably just dragged his name through the dirt more. What were they expecting Anyways? Did they want to walk into the hospital room of an arsonist high on pain meds and expect a civilized conversation?

\---------------------  
~Get a load of this train wreck~  
\---------------------

Michael came to visit him later that day. He really couldn't have been more thankful. After hours of begging, Rich finally convinced Michael to tell him what everyone was saying at school. Michael regretted it the second he finally spilled. The look on Rich's face killed his already broken heart. 

\---------------------  
~His hairs a mess and he doesn't know who he is yet~  
\---------------------

Rich broke down with Michael by his side. After weeks of holding it in, it was nice to finally be able to let it out and have someone he trusted be there to comfort him. He felt Michael gently running callused fingers through his hair. He heard Michael's voice softly saying little comforts. He saw Michael's face full of sympathy. 

\---------------------  
~But little do he know the stars welcome him with open arms~  
\---------------------

In that moment, Rich realized he had Michael, and that's all that mattered. As long as he had Michael, everything would be okay. In a mix of his high state and tired mind, he muttered an almost inaudible "I love you" before passing out in his hospital bed. Michael barely heard it, but he did. 

\---------------------  
~Time is~  
\---------------------

After weeks and weeks, Rich was out of the cast. It felt like an eternity, but Michael was with him every step of the way. He was there when Rich re-learned how to walk, and when Rich needed to rebuild his muscles so he could function. He was there the whole time. 

\---------------------  
~Slowly~  
\---------------------

With time, Rich began to recover. His burns turned to scars, and muscles built up again. He was able to do things on his own once more, like shower, walk, and eat. Before he knew it he was in the backseat of Michael's mom's car with Michael next to him. 

\---------------------  
~Tracing his face~  
\---------------------

When they got back to Michael's house, the two went straight to the basement, although it did take a minute or two for Rich to get down there. 

When he looked at Michael and their eyes met, he immediately felt the tension. He sucked in a breath as Michael stepped closer to him, and Rich followed his lead until their chest were almost touching. He felt Michael's hand extend to gently trace over his jawline. 

\---------------------  
~But strangely he feels at home in this place~  
\---------------------

He couldn't tell who leaned in first, but within seconds they were kissing. Soft but dominant lips meeting Rich's chapped and rough ones. The kiss was soft and passionate, like they were letting all their feelings out in that moment.

When they finally repeated and looked into each other's eyes, they both knew they didn't make a mistake. They both could've stayed like that and stared into each other's eyes for ages. But Michael would much rather be able to hold Rich close to his chest until the world ends, so that's exactly what he did.

When Michael pulled Rich close to him, the smaller boy knew in that very moment that this is home.


	5. Truly in love (MellMan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride y'all!!!! Decided to do MellMan this time and am now gonna incorporate DEH fics into this mess. Hope you enjoy! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!

The second Jared got home from school, he headed straight up to his room and slammed the door behind. He got into a fight with Evan today over the Connor Project, and it was bad. He wasn’t sure if they were even friends anymore. The first thing he did was crawl under the blankets on his bed and text his boyfriend.

Oh yeah, The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman had a boyfriend. Although Jared was the closeted in real life, he was open on the internet. He had a boyfriend who lived in New Jersey, which was the next state over from where he lived in New York. 

Me: u able to call rn?’

💞Michael💞: Not rn bb, driving

Jared’s heart sank slightly at the reply. He wasn’t going to text or call Michael and possibly endanger him- normally he wouldn’t care that much, but this was his boyfriend and he would never forgive himself he was the reason Michael got hurt- but he really wanted to talk to someone right now. He just lost who he considered to be his best friend, though the feeling clearly wasn’t mutual, and he didn't do the best job at showing it. At least it was a friday and his parents were out of town, which means he had all weekend to wallow.

\----------------------------------------------------

Michael texted Jared back quickly before opening up the directions on his phone again. He had gotten Jareds address a few months ago in order to mail him gifts and love letters, so he was using that to his advantage in order to surprise the other boy. They had never met in person yet, despite the fact that they’ve been dating for over a year. Unlike Jared, Michael was completely open about the fact that he was gay and in a relationship. His birthday had just recently passed and for his birthday his friends had pooled together a bunch of money for Michael to spend on gas and other things so he could go meet Jared. His moms even let him skip school to drive out here. And now he was pulling onto Jared’s street. He felt his stomach fill up with so many emotions. He was beyond excited, but also nervous, and a bit scared that this would backfire.

He parked on the side of the road, pausing to take a deep breath for a moment. He looked in the mirror to make sure his hair looked good and that his glasses were on straight before he grabbed the flowers he had bought and stepped out of his car. He walked up to the door and with a deep breath, knocked. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Jared groaned when he heard the knock on the door. He was half tempted to not answer, but his car in the driveway gave away that he was home. He thought it was just girl scouts trying to sell him cookies /again/, even though he never wanted them. He trudged up to the door, not bothering to look out the window and check who it was before he began to pull the door open. “For the last time, I don’t want any of your stupi-” He then cut himself off as his eyes landed on Michael. /His/ Michael. He didn’t know how to react. His jaw practically dropped to the floor and his whole body froze up. 

Michael smiled awkwardly at him “Hey ba-” was all he managed to get out before Jared was quite literally jumping onto him, arms wrapping around Michael’s shoulders and legs wrapping around Michael’s torso in order to hold himself up. 

To say Michael was caught off guard was an understatement. Yeah, he was expecting Jared to be happy, but he wasn’t expecting to be nearly tackled. “Woah, give a guy a warning next time!” He said with a laugh, one of his arms going underneath Jared to support him, and the other around his back. He still had the flowers in one hand, but he wasn’t too concerned about those right now.

Jared honestly didn’t know how to feel. He was ecstatic that Michael was here. He couldn’t believe it, this would probably remain as one of his favorite memories for forever. On the other hand, he was still distraught over the whole Evan situation. The fight just kept repeating over and over in his head and it stung the same every time. He was overall just becoming overwhelmed with emotion, and that was never a good thing for Jared. He pushed his face into the crook of Michael’s neck as he felt pressure build up behind his eyes, smushing his glasses against his face. He couldn’t tell if he was about to cry tears of joy, stress, or sadness. Maybe a combination of the three. Either way, he really did not want to let himself cry. He hadn't cried in at least 3 months and wasn't looking forward to breaking that streak, no matter how unhealthy that was. 

The two just stood there for a moment, holding each other tightly, as if they would die if they let go. “You want me to put you down so we-” Michael was cut off before he could even finish his sentence. 

“No! No...just one more minute” Came Jared’s immediate response, grabbing fistfulls of the fabric of Michael’s red hoodie desperately. He sucked in a bit of a shaky breath, just taking in the other’s scent. He had to admit, that was a bit of a weird thing to do but he couldn’t help himself. It was a perfect combination of artificial sweeteners, strawberry body wash, and the slightest hint of weed that was just so /Michael/. 

Michael leaned his head back slightly, trying to get a look at Jared’s face. “Jare- baby, are you crying?” he asked. He didn’t know if he should be concerned or not. He hoped Jared was just crying because he was happy. Jared just pushed his face further into Michael's neck and shook his head slightly. Michael let out a bit of an airy laugh as a small smile came over his face because that was something only Jared would do. Sure, it may be odd to smile when your boyfriend is crying, but denying it like that was something only Jared did and it just reminded him that he was actually here and this was real. He’s been on video call on the rare occasions Jared has broken down. Or at least the rare times he would show it. Jared was a very closed off person, emotionally speaking. Jared could be sobbing on camera and still deny that he was upset to Michael. Or he would be coughing up a lung, or vomiting into the toilet and deny that he was sick. Michael decided to just let him cry for a moment. There was no use pushing with Jared, that only ever caused him to be more closed off. If something was wrong, he would open up about it when he was ready. 

Michael waited until Jared’s tears seemed to come to a stop and for the smaller boy’s grip to loosen before putting him down. Jared huffed out a bit of a forced laugh. “Sorry, got a little emotional on ya there” Jared said, and that was his way of dismissing the topic. 

“It’s alright Jare, I cried when my mom’s gave me permission to come see you. We all get that way sometimes” He said with a soft smile, reaching out his hand to run through Jared’s messy brown hair before leaning forward to press a light kiss to his forehead. “Jesus, I knew you were tiny, but damn. You’re almost as short as Rich.” Michael then said with a laugh. 

Jared couldn’t hide his smile “Shut up!” he said, face reddened as he pushed Michael gently.

Michael laughed again, smile matching Jared’s “Nooooo it's cute!” he said, reaching out a hand to squeeze Jared’s red cheeks for a moment. “You’re cute when you’re flustered too.” he then added, letting go of Jared's cheek to grab his hand, interlocking their fingers together. He then held out the flowers for the other to take. 

Jared gripped Michael's hand tightly, just reassuring himself that this was real as he took the flowers from Michael's hand. "I can't believe you're here right now" he muttered as he walked inside, pulling Michael with him. 

"What, do you not want me here?" Michael said jokingly. He knew damn well by Jared's reaction that he was very much appreciated here. 

"No, I want you out of my house, right now" Jared joked sarcastically as he led Michael to his room. 

"Glad to know I'm appreciated" Michael replied, voice dripping with the same sarcasm Jared had. 

Jared rolled his eyes as he pulled Michael into his room, shutting the door behind him. He put the flowers on his bedside table before flopping onto his bed. “C’mon, Netflix and cuddles” Jared then said, making grabby hands towards Michael. Michael was the only person on the face of the planet who could make Jared soft, and Michael was living for it.

Michael joined Jared on the bed, using an arm to pull the other close to him. “What do you wanna watch?” he asked, rubbing the other’s shoulder gently with the arm that was around him. 

“Can we watch Mune?” Jared asked hopefully. When Michael gave him a curious look, he knew the taller boy had no idea what he was talking about. “It's really good, I promise. There's like, 3 different art styles in it too” He said, knowing that would convince Michael. Being an artist himself, Michael loved animated movies due to all the different art styles they had. So of course, Jared used this to his advantage. 

Michael hummed and nodded, so Jared took that as a yes and put on the movie. He smiled as he turned on his side, letting his head rest on Michael’s chest as he wrapped one of his arms around Michael’s waist. Michael moved his arm to rest comfortably on Jareds back, fingers tracing small patterns on the small bit of exposed skin where Jared’s shirt had ridden up. 

About thirty minutes into the movie, Jared groaned and lifted his head. “What’s the matter?” Michael asked, drawing his eyes away from the television to look at his boyfriend.

“My glasses are digging into my head” Jared replied in a mutter. “And if I take them off, I won't be able to see the screen” he then added “I hate glasses”

“Then you should get contacts” Michael said, moving his unoccupied hand to play with Jared's hair. “But I think they make you look cute” 

Jared blushed, quickly turning his face away to hide it. “Yours make you look hot” he said as he laid his head back down on the other’s chest.

“I thought you said that made your glasses dig into your head?” Michael stated, ignoring Jared's previous comment.

Jared gave a light shrug “It's worth it” He muttered before focusing back on the movie.

By the time the movie was over, Jared had shifted to be completely laying on top of Michael. Michael had one of his arms wrapped around Jared’s upper back, and the other around his waist. Michael had placed multiple little kisses all over his face and head, while Jared would occasionally respond by leaning up to plant a kiss on Michael’s jaw. Michael was much more affectionate than Jared, but Michael understood that. Although Jared would never admit it, he was terrified of love. He was scared he would get hurt, or even worse, hurt Michael. He was scared of opening up and trusting someone with all his struggles. He was scared of dumping all of his issues on Michael, he was scared that Michael would leave him if he knew just how weak he was.

“So in conclusion, Sahone is just a simp.” Michael stated with a smirk as he looked down at Jared. Jared just responded with a half-nod and little hum of confirmation. “Jared passing up an opportunity to speak? That's unheard of” he joked.

“Tired” was the only thing that Jared muttered before letting his eyes close. Michael smiled softly as he looked down at the tired boy. He gently pulled Jared’s glasses off his face, folding them up and placing them on the bedside table. Michael then let one of his arms rest around Jared, the other coming up to gently run through Jared’s hair until he felt the boy’s breaths become deeper and more even, signaling that he had fallen asleep. Michael didn’t hesitate a second to pull his phone out to take a picture. Coincidentally, Rich had texted him in the group chat that has Jake and Jeremy in it at the same time, which was creatively titled ‘The Boys’.

Gaybie: Hows the date going?

Me: [image]  
Me: Perfect

Player 2: awe 

Gaybie: wait  
Gaybie: so youre telling me youre gay

Me: I-  
Me: Richard Goranski you did not help give me money to come meet my boyfriend thinking I was straight  
Me: there is no god damn way

JakeyD: I wouldn’t doubt it  
JakeyD: hes a bit s t u p i d  
JakeyD: but i love him for some weird reason idfk

Gaybie: no i knew he wasnt straight  
Gaybie: gay means happy  
Gaybie: I bet yall feel real dumb rn

Me: Stfu 

Gaybie: (:

Michael put his phone down after that, holding Jared tightly in both of his arms now, but not tightly enough to wake the smaller boy. Michael was perfectly content with sitting here for a few hours as Jared slept, but that's not what happened. 

After only about 10 or 15 minutes, Jared was startling awake. His head shot up from where it had been on Michael's chest with a gasp as his eyes quickly opened. He looked around frantically for a second before registering that he was in his room, and then his eyes landed on Michael. He relaxed slightly into the other for a moment, although he was still a little tensed up. 

Michael sat up with Jared in his lap, a concerned look on the tallers face. "Jare, honey, what happened?" He asked, using one hand to cup Jared's cheek. 

Jared just shook his head "it's nothing …I'm fine." He lied quickly. He didn't want to ruin his time with Michael with his problems. He could deal with them on his own anyways. 

Michael huffed, shifting slightly so he could look Jared directly in the eye. "Jared. Somethings been bugging you since I arrived, I can tell. I know you don't like it when people push, but please just this once tell me. I'm worried" he said, hoping he wouldn't scare the other off. 

Instead of being scared off, Jared deflated against Michael, hooking his chin over Michael's shoulder. After a moment of silent hesitancy, he huffed out a sigh and muttered "me and Evan got into a fight" before pausing in order to try and relax himself. "I don't think we're friends anymore" 

Michael frowned. He knew all too well how that felt. He and Jeremy went through that last year. “Have you tried talking to him since?” Michael asked. 

Jared just shook his head “We only just fought today”

Michael sighed “Maybe try talking to him? You two were best friends, right? I’m sure he’ll forgive you”

Jared just shook his head again “I was an asshole to him. Yeah, he’s my best friend, but he doesn’t really know that” Jared stated. This whole thing felt weird to him. He never opened up to people like this in person. It was so much easier online when you could talk through a screen. 

Michael huffed, thinking for a moment. "Well...what if I talked to him?" He suggested, although he was expecting for the idea to be immediately shot down. 

Jared shook his head again "He doesn't even know about you. Or the fact that I'm gay" he replied, leaning back to reach for his glasses and pulling them onto his face. 

"Well maybe now would be a good time to tell him? Apologize to him for whatever happened and then- hear me out, Jare- open up to him a bit. Maybe he'll open up to you, and you guys can figure out how to fix whatever is going on?" Michael suggested, yet again waiting to be shot down. Jared wasn't best at accepting help, which was really the only problem they ever encountered in a relationship. Michael loved helping people, so helping people he loved was just a natural thing to do. However Jared's constant refusal to accept help caused some tension between the two. But, they managed to work it out and now Michael knows he can't push Jared so much, and Jared knows he can't be so stubborn and closed off. 

Jared shrugged again "I dunno. I really don't think that would work anyways. I don't want to guilt trip him or anything. Plus I don't think it would work anyways." 

"Well, I didn't say that" Michael mumbled "Its not guilt tripping. Just say 'I'm sorry I acted this way. Here's why and I'm sorry. Is there anything you need to talk about?' It's just a good way to reconnect by bonding a bit."

"How do you know?" 

"Because that's what me and Jeremy did" 

"Oh" was Jared's only response before he went quiet. 

Michael remained quiet, giving Jared a minute to contemplate it. He just traced small circles and patterns into the other's back with his fingers. 

Jared seemed to relax a bit when Michael did that. He didn't even realize how tense he had gotten. "He'll just think I'm lying." Jared then concluded. 

Michael frowned slightly but nodded anyways. After all, Jared did know Evan better than he did. "Yeah, maybe it's too soon. Promise me you'll try later, though?"

"Promise" 

"Okay cool. How about we head out now? Unless you want to go back to sleep?" 

Jared raised an eyebrow "head out where..?" 

“You really think I came all the way out here without making plans to have the best weekends of our lives? Jared, I’m offended” Michael said, dramatically putting a hand over his chest, although his smile was enough to prove that all the offense was fake.

Jared just rolled his eyes before getting out of Michael’s lap and standing up, holding out a hand to pull Michael up and off the bed. “Where to, then?”

Michael eyed Jared’s hand for a moment before standing up on his own “No offense, babe, but I’m pretty sure if you tried pulling me up, I would just pull you down.” He said with a little laugh before taking Jared’s hand in his own anyways. “And that, my friend, is a surprise” 

“Did I just get friendzoned?” Jared asked jokingly. 

“That you did, my love” Michael replied, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Jared’s head. “Now lets get going” He added before pulling Jared towards the door, then making their way outside. “Excited to ride in the world's coolest car?” Michael asked as he approached his PT cruiser.

Jared shook his head “Not at all” Jared said as he got into the passenger seat. He wondered how different things would be if he met Michael in person instead of online. They /definitely/ wouldn’t be dating, which saddened him. Hell, Michael would probably be friends with Evan. Jared would’ve bullied the both of them in a desperate attempt to cover up how much he cared about them. He tried not dwell on this too much, not wanting to think about that alternate reality. 

Michael got in the driver seat and started up the car before beginning to drive. Jared must’ve asked where they were going at least 20 times during the 15 minute ride, but his face lit up when they pulled into a parking lot. Literally, there were carnival lights that made his face look an assortment of different neon colors. “The carnival?! I love carnivals!” Jared said happily. He almost forgot about his fight with Evan. Almost. 

His smile faded slightly when his eyes landed on the banner hanging above the carnival entrance. In big blue letters, it said “CONNOR PROJECT FUNDRAISER EVENT”. He didn’t even know about this. Even though him and Evan weren’t friends anymore, it still hurt a bit that Evan didn’t even tell him about this. He knew Jared loved carnivals, and this had to have been planned a while ago too.

Michael frowned when he saw the look on Jared’s face. “I’m sorry- I didn’t know they were doing this Connor project stuff. We can go somewhere else?”

Jared shook his head. “No, I don’t want to let that ruin this. Lets just have fun?” Jared said, although it came out more like a question. 

Michaels smile returned to his face quickly. “Hell yeah!” he replied, getting out of the car and going around to open the door for Jared. 

Jared just chuckled slightly “Ah, a true gentleman, I see” He said, however he wasn't expecting Michael to scoop him up out of the car bridal style. He let out a little startled squeak, arms going to wrap around Michael’s neck. “Put me down!”

Michael laughed, shaking his head. “Nope, we’re being romantic whether you like it or not” he said as he kicked the car door closed. “Now lets go have some fun!” he added happily before walking to the entrance of the carnival. Jaared just groaned and leaned his head onto Michael’s shoulder. “Y’know, I have a feeling I’m gonna be carrying you out of here the same way because you’ll eat too much carnival food” Michael joked, but he probably wasn’t wrong. 

“Hey, at least I won't be drunk” Jared replied with a smirk. “But I can’t make any promises for the rest of the week. My parents are out of tow and the liquor cabinet is unlocked”

Michael muttered “Not again” before placing Jared down once they were at the ticket booth so he could buy wristbands. Last time Jared got drunk, Michael was up with him till 5am on video call as Jared went through about 20 different mood swings per minute, rambling about the most obscure and random things Michael has ever heard, which is pretty impressive. 

Once they got their wristbands, Michael took Jared’s hand and pulled him towards one of the first rides he saw. He couldn’t help but notice Jared seemed to be looking around nervously the whole walk to the ride. “What’re you looking for?” He asked, giving Jared’s hand a little squeeze. 

Jared shook his head “Nothin’, just looking to see if I recognize anyone.” 

Michael nodded. He knew what Jared meant by that. He knew that Jared was closeted here, and he wasn’t going to push him to come out. “I won’t hold your hand if you don’t want me to”

“No, I want you to” Jared replied as they got in line for the ride. It was just a simple little roller coaster, but it looked fun, plus there was hardly a line. It was only a couple of minutes till they were at the front of the line. “Dude, there's a camera on the ride” Jared said with a smile.

“Oh, we are /so/ buying that picture.” Michael responded with a smile. “If we get two, I’ll put it on my wall the second I get home” he added. Then, the line moved up and they were gettin in the ride, front seat. Jared wanted the backseat because there was more G-force back there, but Michael dragged him into the front seat instead. 

The second they got off the ride, they went straight to the photobooth. Michael burst out laughing when he saw the picture, while Jared pulled a bit of an embarrassed face. The picture was of Jared clinging to Michaels arm as Michael held on tightly to the lap bar that kept them in place, both their mouths wide with smiles. They quickly bought two of them so they could each have one.

This time, Jared was the one to take Michael’s hand in his own. He pulled Michael right over to the cotton candy stand. He saw Michael roll his eyes out of his peripheral vision. “C’mon, you really thought we were coming to a carnival and /not/ getting cotton candy?” Jared said with a laugh. Jared was quick to buy himself a blue cotton candy that was probably bigger than his head. 

“You’re gonna be on a sugar rush all night” Michael chuckled. “Wanna go on the ferris wheel?” Michael asked, and Jared replied with a nod as he stuffed his face with cotton candy. “Even when you’re being an absolute pig, you’re still adorable” Michael laughed, leaning down a bit to place a kiss on Jared’s temple, not missing the way Jared blushed.

The ferris wheel had an even shorter line and they were on within the minute they got in the line. When they were at the top of the ride, Michael’s phone started buzzing. He pulled it out and saw it was Rich trying to facetime him. “Hold on, if I don’t answer this, he’ll spam me” Michael said before answering the call. 

“Michael!” Rich practically shouted from the other line, almost tripping up the stairs of his house as he did so. That boy was a constant danger to himself and others “How’s the date going?” he then asked.

“Michael laughed “Its going good.” Michael said, angling the camera so he could get Jared in frame, even though his head was mainly covered by cotton candy. “Was that all you called for?” 

“No” Rich replied bluntly. “I wanted to prove that my boyfriend is better than yours” Rich said before entering his room, flipping around the camera to show a little golden retriever puppy on the ground. “He got me a puppy!”

Michael shook his head “Well my boyfriend gave me his heart, and thats all I need” Michael replied, wrapping his arm around Jared.

“Touche, but you’re a massive sap”

“You’re the one who helped pay for me to get here” Michael replied

Rich sighed “Yeah, but that’s because I was tired of you moping around because you couldn’t cuddle anyone”

“Ok fair, but that's not the point” Michael responded with a little laugh. 

“Is there even a point to this conversation?” Rich asked

“Knowing you, absolutely not. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to attend to, so I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Alright, later loser” Rich said before hanging up. Jared looked at the contact name on Michael’s phone and got a confused look on his face. “Gaybie?” 

“Yeah! He just realized he was bi last year. He’s a baby gay. Gaybie!” Michael explained “Plus I adopted him and he has the mental capacity of a toddler, so he’s technically my baby” 

“I thought I was your baby” Jared whined as he finished his cotton candy.

“You are! Just a different kind of baby” Michael replied, pulling Jared closer to him. “You know I love you, right?” It may sound weird to word it like that, but this was something Michael learned a while ago. Jared wasn’t always comfortable saying ‘I love you’ back, even though he did mean it. Being emotionally vulnerable was hard for him, so it was better for Michael to word it this way and Jared could reply with an ‘I love you’ if he was comfortable with it. 

Jared nodded, and after a moment of silence, he said “I love you too” although it was a bit quieter than usual. After that, their cart came back to the bottom of the ferris wheel and they got off, and Jared threw out his cotton candy stick in the trash can. However, they noticed a rather large crowd forming only about 50 feet away in front of what seemed to be a little stage. Jared knew what it must’ve been, but he couldn’t bring himself to ignore it. As he walked closer, he noticed the Connor Project banner above the stage, and under that banner stood Evan and Alana with two microphones. Jared would’ve laughed if you told him this would happen a year ago. Evan hated public speaking, but here he was doing it voluntarily. 

As he approached, he could hear what Evan was saying “-Unfortunately, Jared is n-no longer a part of Connor Project.” Jared couldn’t believe it. He didn’t really want to be in the Connor Project anyways, but he didn’t think Evan would just kick him out. 

“But he’s right there” Jared heard a girl a couple feet away from him say. He recognized her from school, she was a junior in the computer club. She was looking up at Evan, but pointing at Jared. Jared could practically feel the whole crowd turn to look at him. He felt Michael’s arm wrap around him protectively, pulling him closer. 

Evan looked down at Jared, face turning red as he looked at the other. “I- um” Evan stuttered out, unsure of what to say. That was more like the Evan Jared knew. 

When Jared locked eyes with Evan, he did something he knew he would regret later. “Kiss me” he told Michael without looking at him. 

“Wha-”

“I said kiss me” Jared said, breaking eye contact with Evan to face Michael. Michael didn’t need any further instruction. He brought one of his hands up to Jared’s face, tilting his head up before leaning down and connecting their lips. Michael’s other hand went down to Jared’s waist, and would’ve probably grabbed onto...something else if this wasn’t such a public place. He felt his anxiety slip away when Jared kissed him back, arms wrapping around Michael’s neck.

When Jared pulled back, his glasses were fogged up, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything. Not the murmurs in the crowd, not the look on Evan’s face, not the way the girl from the computer club had her phone out and probably recorded the whole thing. No, he only cared about Michael, and in that moment he realized that Michael was the only thing that ever mattered to him. He truly was in love.


End file.
